


Gdyby jutra nie było

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bollywood, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a lot of crying, remake of Kal Ho Naa Ho
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do życia Zayna, który ma czas na wszystko, poza miłością, wkracza nagle żywiołowy Louis, który za wszelką cenę chce zeswatać ze sobą Zayna z jego niezdarnym przyjacielem, Liamem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdyby jutra nie było

**Author's Note:**

> Shot pisany pod wpływem chwili, zupełnie nie planowany, a moje spontaniczne wyskoki nie są najlepsze, ale mimo to, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
> Także, to remake filmu bollywoodzkiego, dokładnie oparty na fabule i dialogach, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć, ponieważ wiem, że mało ludzi ogląda Bollywood, a ten film jest naprawdę cudowny i uroczy, i płakałam na nim tak wiele razy, i byłoby miło, gdybyście poznali go chociaż od tej strony.

_Londyn… W każdym jego oddechu i uderzeniu serca czuć pęd. Jego mieszkańcy ciągle się śpieszą. Wybiegają z domu, pędzą do pracy – zawsze w pośpiechu, starając się wyprzedzić życie przynajmniej o krok. Nie ma tu miejsca dla kogoś, kto nie jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić._

_Tutaj nauczyłem się niezależności… Nauczyłem się stawiać czoła życiu… Jednego, czego Londyn nie potrafił, nie mógł mnie nauczyć, to jak kochać. Na to nie było czasu. Nigdy nie ma czasu na miłość. Nie dla mnie._

_A tak właściwie – nazywam się Zayn Malik. A to moja historia:_

  - Dziękuję…

                Głos kobiety dociera do Zayna w chwili, gdy przekracza próg domu. Jest zachrypnięty w ten oczywisty sposób, który chłopak od razu rozpoznaje. Słyszy, jak odkłada słuchawkę telefonu na widełki, więc zamyka za sobą głośno.

  - Wróciłem! – woła, zdejmując buty i odkładając je na półkę.

  - Gdzie byłeś?

  - W parku – odpowiada automatycznie.

                 _Park jest **moim**  miejscem. Jedynym miejscem w Londynie, gdzie pozwalam sobie na chwilę słabości.  Kiedy patrzę na miasto z daleka, czuję, że ojciec jest gdzieś blisko. Że jest przy mnie i, jak zawsze, milczy, siedząc u mojego boku. Przychodzę tam zawsze, gdy za nim tęsknię. Kiedy tęsknię tak bardzo, że wydaje się, że może to rozsadzić moje serce._

  - W parku? Po co? – Mama unosi brwi, patrząc na niego w oczekiwaniu.

  - Spotkać się z kimś.

  - Z kim?

                Przewraca oczami, bo zarówno ona, jak i on wiedzą, że z nikim się tam nie spotyka. A przynajmniej – nie naprawdę.

  - Z chłopakiem.

                Jej brązowe oczy lśnią w ten typowy sposób. Wilgotne ślady wciąż są widoczne na policzkach, rozmyty tusz do rzęs zdobi dolną powiekę, upodabniając ją do pandy.

  - Płakałaś? – Chłopak pyta łagodnie, chwytając jej dłoń.

                Kręci głową i uśmiecha się, ocierając wierzchem dłoni twarz.

  - Nie… Ty płakałeś – odpowiada.

  - Nie, mamo.

                 _Ja i moja matka… każdego dnia się okłamujemy._

                Zayn wbiega po schodach do góry, słysząc nawoływanie swojej babci – Meredith. Meredith ma sześćdziesiąt osiem lat i jest – była – mamą jego taty.

  - Zayn! – woła i niemal promienieje, gdy chłopak wchodzi do jej sypialni.

  - Babciu?

  - Zayn, Zayn, Zayn… – powtarza, kręcąc głową.

                Uderza pomarszczoną dłonią w poduszki na kanapie, a on niechętnie siada obok niej, doskonale wiedząc, do czego to zmierza. Kobieta kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie, ściskając mocno, zanim patrzy w jego oczy.

  - Zayn, kiedy przyprowadzisz swoją dziewczynę?

                Zayn przymyka powieki i oddycha powoli, zirytowany. Do jego babci nie dociera fakt, że on wcale nie jest zainteresowany kobietami. Wcale. W najmniejszym stopniu. Mimo to, uśmiecha się lekko, zerkając na nią.

  - Jeśli kogokolwiek przyprowadzę do domu, to nie będzie to dziewczyna, babciu.

                Meredith blednie lekko i przewraca oczami.

  - Jeżeli się nie ożenisz, Zayn, to nie będziesz miał dzieci! – woła, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz na świecie.

  - Nie muszę się żenić, by mieć dzieci – odpowiada chłopak, wstając ciężko i wychodząc.

_Moja babcia, Meredith, ma tylko dwa życzenia: pierwsze, bym się ożenił. Drugie… by moja matka umarła._

  - Waliyha, wyłącz telewizor. Cały czas siedzisz i oglądasz, te wygibasy – mówi chłopak, wchodząc do swojego pokoju.

                Na łóżku leży Waliyha, dwunastoletnia dziewczynka, z czarnymi włosami rozrzuconymi na jasnej poduszce. Jej wzrok wbity jest w ekran telewizora, od którego nie odwraca się nawet wtedy, kiedy jej brat zaczyna przeszukiwać szafę, wyrzucając rzeczy na swoje łóżko.

  - To, że nie mogę tańczyć, nie oznacza, że nie mogę tego oglądać… – mamrocze cicho.

                Zayn zerka na nią i wzdycha ciężko. Przebiega palcami przez włosy, niszcząc wcześniej ułożoną fryzurę, a potem siada obok niej, szturchając ją w ramię.

  - Nie bądź taka sprytna – mówi i uśmiecha się, kiedy dziewczyna chichocze, zerkając na niego.

                W jej czarnych jak węgiel tęczówkach lśni radość przemieszana ze smutkiem i Zayn pochyla się, by pocałować ją krótko w czoło.

  - Zayn, mogę pożyczyć twoją koszulkę? – pyta chwilę później, sięgając po jasny t-shirt z nadrukiem, który jest jego ulubionym.

  - Nie – odpowiada, marszcząc brwi.

  - Proszę, proszę,  **proszę!**

                 _Moja siostra, Waliyha, kaleka. Nie może tańczyć, jak inne dziewczynki… Ale potrafi być irytująca jak wszystkie siostry._

  - Dyniowa latte.

  - Nie lubię dyni, Hazz.

                Hazz nie zwraca na niego uwagi, sprawnymi ruchami szykując mu kawę. Zayn kręci głową z niedowierzaniem i siada na barowym stołku, opierając się łokciami o lśniący czystością blat. To śmieszne, jak bardzo  **Hazza’s Cafe**  różni się od domu chłopaka. Przygląda się, jak wyższy chłopak z kręconymi włosami przyciśniętymi do głowy starannie zwiniętą bandaną przygotowuje mu napój i chce mu podziękować, kiedy stawia przed nim parujący, styropianowy kubek, ale nie ma szansy, ponieważ Hazz już pochyla się w stronę ładnej, drobnej brunetki, stojącej przy kasie. Posyła jej czarujący uśmiech i mruga zalotnie, a Zayn przewraca oczami – to takie typowe.

 _Hazz. Pełne imię: Harry Edward Styles. Mój sąsiad… i niestety najlepszy przyjaciel. Ma dwa problemy: po pierwsze nadmiernie flirtuje, a po drugie w ogóle mu to nie wychodzi_.

                Czuje nagle, jak ktoś potrąca go ramieniem, a kawa, którą Zayn trzyma w dłoni, rozlewa się na jego koszuli. Nie ma czasu zobaczyć kto to, ponieważ Harry znów zwraca się do niego, jęcząc, że jak znowu nie miał szczęścia.

  - Cholera, Payne!

  - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam!

                Wysoki, brązowowłosy chłopak biegnie, przeskakując nad kałużą, jakby to miało zmienić fakt, że jego ubrania były kompletnie przemoczone. Wpada na Zayna, który stoi osłonięty od deszczu pod czarnym parasolem i wyciska szybki, mokry pocałunek na jego policzku, nie zważając na zdegustowany dźwięk chłopaka.

  - O Boże, ten deszcz! Nienawidzę deszczu! – mruczy, potrząsając głową jak pies.

  - Liam!

  - Ups! Przepraszam.

                 _Och, prawie o nim zapomniałem. To mój przyjaciel. Liam Payne. Liam mieszka sam w Londynie, poznałem go w ostatniej klasie szkoły, kiedy przeprowadził się tutaj, uciekając od drwin swoich kolegów w Wolverhampton. Niepoprawny, niezdarny Liam na siłę szuka swojego szczęścia u facetów, którzy nie są nim zainteresowani w najmniejszym stopniu._

  - Idziemy do baru? – pyta, podekscytowany. – Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem.

  - Chodź. – Zayn przewraca oczami, osłaniając go swoim parasolem. – Jak ci minął weekend?

  - Cudownie! Byłem w Paryżu i w Nowym Jorku…

                Zayn zerka na niego, z politowaniem unosząc brwi. Liam momentalnie przerywa, a jego usta drgają w uśmiechu.

  - Zgrywam się. Ale było dobrze.

                 _Biedny Liam… Nie jest tak wspaniały, jak mu się wydaje. Ale nigdy nie przestaje próbować._

                Zayn pracuje jako barman i wieczorowo studiuje medycynę, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel, Liam jest aplikantem w cieszącej się dość dobrą renomą kancelarii adwokackiej. W sąsiednim domu, nieco mniejszym i nieco mniej zadbanym, mieszka Harry Styles, który prowadzi własną kawiarenkę, którą odwiedzają praktycznie ci sami goście.

                Rodzina Zayna mieszka na obrzeżach Londynu, w dużym domu z czterema sypialniami, łazienką, kuchnią i salonem oraz niewielkim ogródkiem z niskim, brązowym płotem. Ich życie płynie powoli; Zayn po pracy opiekuje się swoją nieznośną siostrą, która od najmłodszych lat chodzi o kulach lub pomaga w restauracji swojej matki, a Patricia i jej teściowa, Meredith, każdy dzień zaczynają i kończą kłótnią, zrzucając na siebie winę o odejście ojca Zayna.

  - …powinnaś się opiekować córką, skoro nie potrafiłaś nawet zaopiekować się swoim mężem!

  - A ty powinnaś wybaczać! – mówi podniesionym głosem Trisha, obejmując ramionami Waliyhę.

  - Nie mogę!

                Trisha mruży oczy, pochylając się do przodu. Jej brwi są ściągnięte, a brązowe oczy lśnią niebezpiecznie.

  - A co ja takiego zrobiłam, co?

  - Daj spokój – odpowiada Meredith, odwracając głowę.

  - No, co?

  - Cicho!

  - Jak zwykle. – Trisha kręci głową, przymykając powieki. – No, powiedz wreszcie. Wyduś to z siebie.

  - Nie zmuszaj mnie. – W głowie Meredith brzmi ostrzeżenie. Jest chłodny i wysoki, nieco pogardliwy, gdy robi krok w tył.

  - Czego się boisz? – pyta młodsza kobieta, przyciskając do piersi swoją córkę.

  - Gdyby nie ty, mój syn…

  - BABCIU! – woła Zayn, wchodząc do domu.

                W jego czarnych włosach topnieją drobne śnieżynki śniegu. Wciąż trzyma dłoń na klamce, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na scenę odgrywającą się przed nim. Jego mama z mokrymi oczami, przyciskająca do siebie Waliyha i babcia, wyraźnie zła, oddychająca szybko.

  - Dość – mówi dobitnie, unosząc dłoń odzianą w czarną, skórzaną rękawiczkę.

                Obie wzdrygają się na jego zmęczony, zdecydowany ton i odwracają wzrok, wpatrując się w milczeniu w podłogę.

                 _Wszyscy w domu o tym wiedzieli, ale nikt nie mówił. Aż do dzisiaj. Śmierć taty nie była przypadkiem, sam odebrał sobie życie. Popełnił samobójstwo._

  - Prawda jest zawsze gorzka – mówi cicho Meredith, zerkając na Trishę, która wspinała się powoli po schodach, idąc za Waliyha.

                Kobieta zatrzymuje się, przymykając oczy.

  - Nikt nie zna prawdy. Nawet ty.

(*)

  - Przestań, Liyah. Przestań płakać – mówi Trisha, ocierając łzy z twarzy córki.

                Waliyha siedzi na jej kolanach, łkając cicho i zaciskając dłonie na jej koszulce. Jej twarz jest mokra i czerwona, a ramiona drżą od szlochu. Czarne włosy kleją się do wilgotnych policzków, a koralowe usta szepczą niespokojnie.

  - Ona nas nienawidzi.

  - Nie, to nie prawda. – Trish kręci głową, głaszcząc ciemne włosy dziewczynki. – Nie mów tak. Teraz jest zagniewana… Wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

                Zayn opiera się o framugę drzwi, a jego serce niemalże pęka na widok łez w ciemnych oczach matki, gdy ta zmusza się do uniesienia kącików ust, by pocieszyć córkę. Waliyha czka, przyciskając dłoń do ust i zaciskając powieki.

  - Ale kiedy, mamo? – pyta łamiącym się głosem.

  - Wiesz, Liyah… Gdy byłam mała, drobiazgi doprowadzały mnie do płaczu. Ale moja mama mówiła, że Jezus zawsze zsyła anioła, by otarł nasze łzy.

                Łzy spływają po policzkach Trish, a ona pociąga nosem. Jej dłoń, nieco już pomarszczona, pociera łagodnie plecy dziewczynki, która układa głowę na jej ramieniu, przytulając się mocno.

  - Anioła? – pyta, czkając.

  - Tak, kochanie. – Patricia uśmiecha się lekko. – Anioła. I nasz anioł się zjawi i otrze nasze łzy. Da nam dużo szczęścia, a nasze smutki zabierze i wyrzuci gdzieś daleko.

                Zayn nie jest świadomy własnych łez, gdy patrzy na swoją mamę i siostrę, kołyszące się lekko, obejmujące się ramionami.

  - K-kiedy przyjdzie ten nasz anioł?

                Trish zaciska wargi, jakby bała się odpowiedzieć. Jakby bała się, że w rzeczywistości aniołów nie ma i żaden nie przyjdzie. Że nikt nie otrze łez i nie odrzuci smutków, ale kiedy patrzy w pełne nadziei czarne oczy Waliyha, uśmiecha się, głaszcząc ją po głowie.

  - Zróbmy tak. Dzisiaj, podczas modlitwy, poprośmy Jezusa o naszego anioła, dobrze?

                Zayn przygląda się, jak obie schodzą z łóżka i po chwili klękają przy jego brzegu, opierają łokcie o miękki materac, złączając dłonie do modlitwy i zamykając oczy. Jego serce boli, bo  _wie_ , że nikt nie przybędzie im na ratunek, że nikt nie jest w stanie ich ocalić, ale mimo to klęka obok siostry, przymykając powieki i splatając palce.

                Śnieg prószy za oknem, gdy oni w milczeniu modlą się, żarliwie i z rozpaczą.

**I nagle Zayn wraca myślami do kawiarni Harry’ego i do rozlanej kawy, i gdzieś w tyle umysłu dostrzega chłopaka ubranego w ciemny płaszcz w kratkę i miodowy szalik owinięty wokół szyi, który wpada na niego, a potem unosi dłoń w przepraszającym geście.**

                Otwiera oczy, zaskoczony, nie wiedząc, skąd przyszło to wspomnienie – tak nagle i niespodziewanie. Próbuje przypisać komuś tę twarz – jasną i wesołą, niczym jak u elfa – bo przecież do kawiarni Harry’ego zawsze przychodzą stali goście, ale nie jest w stanie.

                 **Chłopak podchodzi do kobiety czekającej przy drzwiach i wyciąga z jej torebki chusteczkę, wracając do krzesła Zayna.**

**\- Spotkasz wymarzoną dziewczynę, potem miłość, ślub, dzieci, a później? – mówi zirytowany Zayn, patrząc na szczenięcy wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. – Później ona cię zostawi i co wtedy zrobisz?**

**Nieznajomy chłopak stoi z boku, przysłuchując się uważnie i unosząc brwi, jednocześnie zaskoczony i rozbawiony. Przenosi wzrok z Zayna na Harry’ego, czekając na jego odpowiedź.**

**\- Powtórnie się ożenię, a niby co innego? – mówi Harry, wzruszając ramionami.**

**Chłopak uśmiecha się i odwraca, rozbawiony.**

                Zayn otwiera oczy, pozwalając łzom spłynąć po policzkach. Jego serce wydaje się być jednocześnie pełne i puste, a żołądek boleśnie ściśnięty, gdy przypomina sobie twarz chłopaka: jego wysokie kości policzkowe, drobny nos obsiany piegami, jasne niczym ocean niebieskie oczy, wzburzone brązowe włosy.

                 _Dobry Boże… Jeśli nas słyszysz, proszę, ześlij trochę światła, które rozjaśni ciemności. Trochę światła._

                Światło w pokoju naprzeciwko domu Malików zapala się nagle, choć nikt tego nie zauważa. Cień człowieka podchodzi do firan i dwie ręce unoszą się, by rozsunąć zasłony. Chłopak wychodzi na balkon; jego brązowe włosy są zmierzwione i natychmiast opada na nie śnieg. Ma na sobie jasny sweter i podwinięte rękawy, i macha dłońmi niczym dziecko, łapiąc zimne płatki. Jasny uśmiech rozświetla jego twarz, gdy przesuwa palcami przez włosy i już ma się obracać, by wrócić do domu, kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na domu Malików. Przez rozsunięte zasłony widzi różowy pokój i dwie osoby klęczące przy łóżku, z dłońmi złączonymi do modlitwy i przymkniętymi powiekami. Dostrzega także ramię kolejnej osoby, zasłoniętej przez szafę, a potem znów wraca do kobiety, ocierającej kciukiem policzek, jakby ocierała łzę.

                Chłopak uśmiecha się lekko i patrzy w niebo, na spadające płatki śniegu.

(*)

                 _I nagle pogoda się zmieniła. Nie wiadomo jak… Słońce przegnało chmury i zaczęło się do nas uśmiechać.  
_                 Na ulicę, przy której stał dom Zayna, wybiegają dzieci, rysując kredą po chodnikach, skacząc przez skakanki, wynosząc na dwór przenośne radia, puszczając głośną muzykę. Waliyha siedzi na ganku, obserwując grupkę dziewczyn, nieco starszych od niej, patrząc z fascynacją, jak poruszają się w rytm muzyki.

  - Równiej! Równiej! – krzyczy Liyah z podekscytowaniem. – Trochę energiczniej!

                Jedna z dziewczyn, ciemnoskóra, z włosami związanymi w kucyk, obraca się i kładzie ręce na biodra.

  - To przyjdź i nas naucz! – odpowiada chamsko, a jej koleżanki tłumią śmiech.

  - Gdybym mogła chodzić, to bym wam pokazała!

                Waliyha niemal podskakuje, gdy nagle ktoś siada obok niej.

  - Cześć dziewczynko – mówi mężczyzna, uśmiechając się szeroko.

  - Kim jesteś? – pyta nieśmiało. – Co tu robisz?

                Mężczyzna przekrzywia głowę, uśmiechając się słodko. Brązowa grzywka opada na jasne oczy, gdy wyciąga do niej dłoń.

  - Jestem Louis.

                Waliyha patrzy na nią, marszcząc brwi.

  - Mama mówi, żebym nie rozmawiała z obcymi.

  - Och. – Louis kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową. – Ale ja nie jestem obcy – mówi, pokazując palcem na dom przed nimi. – Mieszkam w domu na przeciwko.

                Dziewczynka zaciska wargi, ściskając mocniej w dłoniach uchwyty kul.

  - Kłamiesz. Tam mieszka głupi pan Simon.

                Louis śmieje się, a potem poważnieje i przewraca oczami.

  - Wiem. To mój stryjek.

  - Ups. – Waliyha zakrywa dłonią usta. – Ale wpadka.

  - Nie przejmuj się. – Louis chichocze. – Wiem, że stryjek jest trochę głupi. Słyszałem też, że flirtuje z jakąś przygłupią staruchą z sąsiedztwa.

                Waliyha parska śmiechem i szturcha Louisa w ramię.

  - Ta starucha to moja babcia.

                Louis śmieje się, przewracając oczami.

  - Ajaj. Teraz ja palnąłem. Przepraszam.

                Oboje marszczą brwi, gdy nagle rozlegają się dziwne dźwięki, przypominające przesuwanie paznokciami po tablicy oraz darcie kotów.

  - A to co? – pyta Louis, unosząc brew i zatykając sobie ucho palcem. – Skąd się tu wzięli żebracy?

                Waliyha kręci głową, zakrywając uszy dłońmi. Jej czarne oczy świecą w rozbawieniu, gdy wykrzywia się, kiedy dźwięki się nasilają.

  - To nie żebracy, to moja babcia! – woła. – Ma dziwne zamiłowanie do indyjskich piosenek.

  - To tak jak ja! – woła, podekscytowany, ale grymas pojawia się na jego twarzy, gdy powietrze przedziera piskliwy dźwięk. - Och, nie, żal mi cię – mówi, kręcąc głową. – Zaraz coś z tym zrobię.

                Louis wstaje ze schodków i biegnie do małego chłopca, siedzącego na krawężniku po drugiej stronie ulicy i kuca przed nim, uśmiechając się szeroko i mówiąc coś szybko, ale malec nie zwraca na niego większej uwagi, zatykając sobie uszy rączkami, więc Louis bierze z jego kolan tamburyn i biegnie pod dom Malików.

  - Hej! – woła. – Hej, babciu! Babciu!

                Kilka chwil później w oknie pojawia się kobieta, owinięta białym szalikiem. Wychyla się, rozglądając, a Louis stoi na środku ulicy, z Waliyha przy boku, machając rękoma.

  - Hej, pani babciu! Tutaj!

  - Czemu mi przeszkadzasz?! Czciłam śpiewem boginię Saraswati!*

                Louis kręci głową.

  - Nie modliłaś się do Saraswati… ty ją torturowałaś!

                Oburzenie maluje się na twarzy Meredith, a jej brwi łączą się groźnie. Louis marszczy czoło i składa ręce.

  - Saraswati nie może tu teraz przybyć, więc błagam cię w jej imieniu… przestań śpiewać!

  -  **Co?**

                Louis przekrzywia głowę, a potem odwraca się, przyciągając do siebie przypadkowego nastolatka, z piłką do koszykówki w dłoniach. Gładzi go ramieniu, zadzierając głowę do góry, by spojrzeć na Meredith.

  - Zobacz, niewinne dzieci… To będzie miało na nich zły wpływ. Stracą wiarę w muzykę!

                Meredith milczy przez chwilę, zakładając ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego z góry. Potem unosi brew i wychyla się przez okno.

  - Kim jesteś, żeby mi to mówić?

                Louis przewraca oczami i teatralnie klepie się w czoło, chichocząc.

  - Ach, zapomniałem się przedstawić! Jestem Louis Tomlinson, wasz nowy sąsiad i siostrzeniec Simona.

                Oczy kobiety rozszerzają się zabawnie.

  - Siostrzeniec Simona?

                Louis otwiera już usta, by odpowiedzieć, kiedy ktoś kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Chłopak odwraca się i promienieje, gdy widzi Simona, spoglądającego przepraszająco na kobietę.

  - Meredith… Przepraszam. Louis jest trochę niewychowany.

                Louis porusza brwiami w sugestywny sposób.

  - Mhm… Miłosna historia Simona i Meredith. Na starość krew zawrzała – woła, poruszając biodrami. – Seksowna babcia – mruczy do Simona.

  - SIMON! – krzyczy Meredith.

  - Och, proszę nie krzyczeć. – Louis kręci głową. – Jeśli pani przesadzi, pójdzie pani prosto do… – uniósł kciuk, wskazując w stronę nieba.

                Kobieta zachłysnęła się powietrzem, oburzona.

 - Lubi pani muzykę? Już ja panią czegoś nauczę.

                Nim ktokolwiek jest w stanie coś powiedzieć, z drugiej strony domu otwierają się gwałtownie okna i wychyla się Zayn, ze zmierzwionymi włosami i okularami na nosie.

  - Co tu się dzieje? Hałasujecie od samego rana!

                Zayn spogląda w dół, a jego wzrok krzyżuje się z niebieskimi oczami Louisa, który uśmiecha się i kładzie dłonie na biodrach. Potem Zayn odwraca się i znika w pokoju, podczas gdy jego babcia woła coś niezrozumiałego.

 _\- Maine jise abhi abhi dekha hai, kaun hai woh anjaani use jitna dekhon utna sochoon kya use main keh doon_ – śpiewa Louis swoim miękkim głosem.

                Zayn wychodzi przed dom i dołącza do niego Meredith. Louis uderza rytmicznie tamburynem w udo, poruszając się w typowym, hinduskim tańcu, a kobieta, która towarzyszyła mu w kawiarni, opiera się o płot, przyglądając mu się ze śmiechem. Nawet Patricia wychodzi na ganek, zainteresowana.

_- _Maine jise abhi abhi dekha hai, kaun hai woh anjaani woh hai ki kali ya koi kiran, ya hai koi kahani.__

Harry porusza się dziwnie, podlewając swój trawnik przed domem, a Simon uderza w struny gitary, którą przyniósł z domu. Louis podbiega do Zayna, szturchając go biodrem.

_\- Use jitna dekhon utna sochoon, kya use main keh doon. Pretty woman, hey pretty woman!_

                Zayn podskakuje, gdy jego mama obejmuje go od tyłu ramionami, roześmiana. Przewraca oczami, ponownie patrząc na chłopaka, który śpiewa i tańczy, biegając naokoło, ucząc prostych kroków małe dzieci, które stanęły za nim, wykonując śmieszną choreografię.

_\- Sone ka rang hai, sheeshe ka ang hai. Jo dekhe dang hai kya kahon hairaan main bhi hoon._

                Louis staje przed Zaynem, śpiewając do niego, a ten odwraca się, zakładając ręce na piersi, więc chłopak podchodzi do Waliyha i bierze ją w objęcia, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi, a kiedy piosenka dobiega końca i wszyscy powoli się rozchodzą, Zayn woła:

  - Liyah! Liyah!

                Louis przewraca oczami i przytrzymuje dziewczynkę przy sobie, powoli podchodząc do Zayna i jego mamy.

  - Dzień dobry! – mówi Louis, ujmując dłoń Patrici. – Jestem Louis.

  - Tak, wiem. – Trish śmieje się. – Rano wszyscy słyszeli. Nie wiedziałam, że pan Simon ma siostrzeńca.

  - Och, a ja nie wiedziałem, że mój stryjek ma tak pięknych sąsiadów!

                Zayn unosi brwi i prycha.

  - Słucham?!

  - Mówiłem o twojej mamie. Patricia, prawda? – pyta, mrugając. – Patricia, jesteś bardzo, bardzo piękna.

                Trish śmieje się, odrzucając głowę w tył.

  - Dziękuję.

                Louis zerka na Waliyha, która wciąż jest w jego objęciach i uśmiecha się czule, stawiając ją na ziemi.

  - Pozwólcie, że przedstawię – to Waliyha, mistrzyni tańca. A ty jesteś…? – pyta, wyciągając dłoń do Zayna.

  - Niezainteresowany.

  - Tak, to widać. – Louis śmieje się.

                Patricia przewraca oczami i posyła Louisowi przepraszające spojrzenie, ale on jedynie uśmiecha się promiennie i wzrusza ramionami.

  - Dawno nie widziałam takiego poruszenia na tej ulicy – wyznaje kobieta.

  - Och, tak, trochę tu nudno. – Louis kiwa głową. – Ale nie martwcie się, teraz macie mnie, zobaczycie, co się jeszcze wydarzy.

  - Masz tu jakieś ważne sprawy? – pyta Patricia.

  - Tylko ożenek. – Louis uśmiecha się i kładzie dłonie na ramionach kobiety. – Patricia, chcę poślubić twoje dziecko.

  - CO?! – krzyczy Zayn, mrugając oczami w szoku.

                Louis marszczy brwi, przekrzywiając głowę.

  - A tobie co do tego? Mówię o twojej siostrze.

                Chłopak klęka przed dziewczynką, rozkładając ręce.

  - Waliyha, skarbie, wyjdziesz za mnie?

                Waliyha spuściła głowę, zarumieniona, a włosy opadły, zasłaniając jej twarz niczym kurtyna, gdy pokręciła przecząco głową.

  - Nie? Proooooszę.

  - Nie! – woła Zayn, obejmując siostrę.

  - Zayn! – Karci go matka, ale Louis kręci głową z rozbawieniem.

  - Tylko dziś ma taki humor, czy ma tak od urodzenia? – pyta.

  - On już taki  jest – odpowiada Waliyha, za co Zayn trzepie ją po głowie.

                Przez moment zapada cisza. Trisha uśmiecha się uprzejmie, a Louis patrzy na Zayna, który z zainteresowaniem przygląda się płytom chodnika. Potem Tomlinson odchrząkuje i zwraca się do kobiety.

  - Miło był was wszystkich poznać. Widzimy się o siódmej czy ósmej?

                Patricia mruga, zdezorientowana.

  - Słucham?

  - Na obiedzie. U was. Jestem waszym nowym sąsiadem, więc obowiązkowo mnie zapraszacie, by pokazać waszą gościnność… prawda?

  - Och. Tak, oczywiście – odpowiada kobieta, uśmiechając się wesoło.

  - To o ósmej. Jak już pójdę, on będzie trochę narzekać – dodaje, wskazując kciukiem na Zayna, który wpatruje się w niego wielkimi oczami. – Ale nie przejmuj się, on tak ma od urodzenia.

(*)

  - Cześć, Liam.

  - Zayn? Co jest?

                Zayn wzdycha do słuchawki telefonu, zirytowany. Pociera dłonią czoło i opiera się tyłkiem o blat stołu.

  - Co robisz? – pyta.

  - Nic – odpowiada chłopak, nieco zaskoczony.

  - To zapraszam cię wieczorem na obiad do domu.

  - Obiad?

   -Mama zaprosiła na obiad głupiego sąsiada, więc ty też możesz przyjść.

                Liam śmieje się w słuchawkę.

  - W porządku, będę.

(*)

                Zayn naciska czołem dzwonek, niosąc w obu rekach siatki z zakupami. Czeka z niecierpliwością, aż w końcu ktoś mu otworzy, a kiedy w końcu drzwi się uchylają, wchodzi do środka.

  - Gdzie byłeś? – Atakuje go Louis. – Zajęło ci to mnóstwo czasu.

  - Idź i zapytaj… zaraz! – Zayn mruga, unosząc brwi.

                Louis ma na sobie czerwony fartuszek, a ręce trzyma drewnianą łyżkę umoczoną w jakimś sosie. Przewraca oczami i wyjmuje z jednej z siatek czosnek.

  - Pomogę – mówi, a potem odwraca się, podrzucając zdobycz w ręku. – Trisha, Zayn wrócił!

                Kiedy Zayn wchodzi do kuchni, w jego nozdrza uderza zapach pikantnych przypraw i smażonego kurczaka. Jego brzuch wydaje krępujący dźwięk, który zostaje zagłuszony przez radio brzęczące w tle i nucącego Louisa, który kroi coś sprawnymi ruchami na drewnianej desce, a potem odwraca się by zerknąć na Patricię stojącą przy kuchence.

  - Nie tak dużo – mówi. – Ja to zrobię.

                Unosi pokrywkę i wrzuca do wrzącej wody łyżeczkę soli, a kobieta dziękuje mu z uśmiechem.

  - Nie ma za co, ja tylko robię wrażenie na teściowej. Prawda, Liyah?

                Zayn podchodzi do nich, wciąż zszokowany, a Louis odwraca się, patrząc na niego przez ramię.

  - Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Dzwonił Liam, spóźni się jakieś piętnaście minut. Miły facet. Twój chłopak? – dodaje po namyśle.

  - Kolega! – Prostuje Zayn. – Mamo, muszę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności.

                Louis wskazuje na Waliyha, siedzącą przy stole.

  - Liyah, wyjdź – mówi, a sam podchodzi do Zayna i Patrici.

  - Ugh! – warczy Zayn i wyciąga matkę z kuchni. – Ten cały Louis to…

  - To jego mama. – Przerywa mu Trisha, wskazując na siedzącą w salonie kobietę.

                Zayn patrzy na nią, uśmiechając się słabo.

  - Dzień dobry – mówi pospiesznie i ciągnie mamę na korytarz. – Co on tu robi?

  - Gotuje – odpowiada kobieta, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

                Kiedy kilka minut później Zayn wraca do kuchni, gdzie urzęduje Louis, ten niemal zmusza go do otwarcia ust i wpycha w nie łyżeczkę z sosem.

  - Czegoś brakuje? – pyta swobodnie.

  - Cukru. – Zayn marszczy nos.

  - Tak, tobie też. – Louis podchodzi do kredensu, spoglądając na duży, otwarty zeszyt. – Restauracja słabo prosperuje, dlaczego?

                Zayn porywa notatnik w chwili, gdy do kuchni wchodzi matka Louisa.

  - O mój Boże, przepraszam! – woła. – Mój syn jest szalony. Kiedy zmienisz swoje dziecięce nawyki, Lou?

(*)

                Zayn żegna się z Liamem po kolacji, odprowadzając go do czekającej taksówki. Liam jest nieco otumaniony głośną atmosferą panującą w domu Malików, a Zayn zirytowany przez ignorancję Louisa. Taksówka odjeżdża, a on wciąż stoi na podjeździe, obejmując się ramionami i patrząc w ciemne niebo.

                Podskakuje, gdy czuje na swoich ramionach czyjeś dłonie i jęczy, gdy, odwracając się, widzi podekscytowaną twarz Louisa.

  - O co ci chodzi? – pyta, zdenerwowany. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nas znał od lat!

                Louis wyrzuca ręce w powietrze, zadowolony. Uśmiecha się i obejmuje Zayna ramieniem.

  - Od wieków – poprawia go. – To związek z poprzednich wcieleń – mówi.

  - Zachowuj się jak sąsiad! – warczy Zayn, uderzając jego dłoń, która powoli zsuwa się po plecach, by w końcu Louis, wciąż uśmiechnięty, cofnął ją.

  - Ding-dong – mówi, naciskając palcem wskazującym na nos Zayna, który zezuje na niego, zanim odpycha jego dłoń. – Otwórz drzwi. Mogę prosić o pół szklanki mleka? – pyta, wyciągając dłonie, a jego niebieskie oczy są duże i okrągłe, gdy wpatruje się w Zayna.

  - Co ty robisz?

  - Zachowuję się jak sąsiad! – wyjaśnia Louis, przewracając oczami, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Dostanę mleko?

                Zayn cofa się o krok, wybuchając sztucznym śmiechem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Zakłada ręce na piersi, mierząc chłopaka wzrokiem. Louis wpatruje się w niego, brązowa grzywka opada na czoło umorusane mąką, gdy czeka, rozbawiony, na reakcję. Wygląda trochę jak mały szczeniaczek i to porównanie jeszcze bardziej denerwuje Zayna.

  - Haha, bardzo zabawne – parska. – Weź tą swoją beztroskę i zapukaj do innych drzwi. My nie jesteśmy zainteresowani. – Bierze oddech. – A poza tym…

  - Shh. – Louis podnosi palec.

  - Shh? – Zayn marszczy brwi. – Co jest?

  - W czym tkwi problem?

  - Problem?

  - Wydaje ci się – mówi Louis – że cały ciężar świata spoczywa na twoich ramionach. Kim jesteś?

                Oczy Zayna robią się miękkie i oblizuje nerwowo wargi, a potem stuka palcem w klatkę piersiową Louisa.

  - Shh.

  - Nie uciszaj mnie – odpowiada Louis, nieco rozgniewany, marszcząc brwi.

                Brązowe oczy wyższego chłopaka szklą się nieco, gdy patrzy na niego zza szkieł okularów.

  - Jaki sens mają modlitwy do Boga, skoro nie znasz wartości życia, jakie On ci dał?

  - Co ty wiesz o moim życiu? – pyta Zayn, przysuwając się bliżej.

  - Prawie nic. – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Ale sam nie doceniasz tego, co masz – dodaje łagodniej. – Popatrz na swoje życie oczami kogoś innego.

                Zayn unosi oczy do góry, machając dziwnie rękoma.

  - Dziękuję za wykład – prycha, odwracając się.

  - O, nie, nie. – Louis łapie go za nadgarstek, przyciągając z powrotem. – Żyj. Ciesz się. Uśmiechaj. Kto wie, może jutro nie nadejdzie?

                Stoją przez chwilę w ciszy, obok siebie. Zayn ze zdenerwowaniem tupie nogą, a Louis spogląda w niebo usłane gwiazdami. Lekki powiew wiatru rozwiewa ich włosy, gdy w końcu niższy chłopak staje na palcach.

  - Chodź, nauczę cię uśmiechać. To proste. Popatrz na mnie – mówi, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść. – Raz. – Prostuje jeden palec. – Dwa. – Prostuje drugi. – Trzy i… – Uśmiecha się szeroko, ukazując proste zęby.

                Zayn patrzy na niego, jak na idiotę.

  - Trzystopniowy proces, musisz spróbować. Raz, dwa, trzy. – Uśmiecha się. – No dalej! Raz, dwa, trzy… – Staje na palcach, wyciągając ręce, by dosięgnąć policzków Zayna, a ten odchyla się, przerażony.

                Kiedy Louis muska opuszkami jego skórę, Zayn bije jego dłonie, prostując się.

  - Nie dotykaj mnie!

  - Och. – Louis spogląda w niebo. – Biedactwo zapomniało czym jest uśmiech! Nie martw się, przy mnie szybko sobie przypomnisz.

                Zayn popchnął go lekko w klatkę piersiową, zdenerwowany.

  - Twój problem jest taki, że…

  - …jestem taki seksowny, rawr! – Louis zgina palce w imitacji szponów, a potem chwyta dłoń Zayna, przyciskając do swojej klatki piersiowej.

                Zayn patrzy na niego zszokowany i nieco przerażony, ciężko przełykając ślinę.

  - Ale nie jesteś w moim typie. Jeszcze. Raz, dwa, trzy – uśmiech! – mówi, a potem odchodzi.

(*)  
                 _Całą noc myślę o tym, czy może ten idiota, Louis, ma rację. Naprawdę zapomniałem co to uśmiech?  
_ (*)

  - Ma piękny uśmiech.

  - Kto? – pyta Louis, wchodząc do domu.

                Spogląda na swoją mamę, siedzącą na kanapie w salonie, przeglądającą zdjęcia. Unosi jedno z nich, a Louis uśmiecha się automatycznie.

  - Niall – odpowiada kobieta i przesuwa się na kanapie, robiąc miejsce dla syna.

                Louis siada obok niej, przyglądając się fotografii.

  - Zdjęcie ze ślubu. Gdzie je znalazłaś?

  - W twojej teczce. – Louis skinął głową, pocierając dłońmi uda. – Rozmawiałam z nim – dodaje Jay, patrząc na niego uważnie.

                Chłopak zamiera, oblizując wargi, a potem zerka na matkę.

  - Powiedział, że widzicie się dzisiaj?

                Louis potakuje, uśmiechając się.

  - Właśnie szedłem na to spotkanie. – Wyjaśnia, a Jay sięga, by przeczesać palcami jego karmelowe włosy.

  - Iść z tobą? – pyta, chwytając jego dłoń.

                Louis wzdycha ciężko i przykrywa drugą dłonią rękę mamy, ściskając ją lekko. Przesuwa się na kanapie i spogląda na nią przez chwilę.

  - Po co? Chcę z nim porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

  - Nie boisz się? – Głos Jay jest łagodny i pełen troski, i kobieta odwraca głowę, gdy Louis śmieje się cicho.

                Chłopak wykorzystuje okazję i krzyżuje palce prawej dłoni, kiedy mówi:

  - Nie, nie boję się. Niepotrzebnie się martwisz. Wszystko będzie dobrze, na pewno – dodaje, obejmując ją mocno.  
(*)

  - Wow! – szepcze Harry.

                Płynie razem z Zaynem promem; słońce odbija się w ruchomej tafli Tamizy, a ptaki ćwierkają nad ich głowami, kiedy Harry wskazuje palcem na dziewczynę stojącą przy barierce. Jest dosyć niska i ma jasnobrązowe włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami, które kręcą się odrobinę.

  - Ale słodka – mówi, podekscytowany.

  - Słodka? – pyta Zayn, unosząc sceptycznie brwi.

  - Dla ciebie żadna nie jest słodka.

                Zayn nie może powstrzymać krótkiego śmiechu uciekającego z jego ust. Przewraca czule oczami i już ma coś powiedzieć, kiedy ktoś uderza go w plecy i słyszy rozradowany głos, który tak bardzo działa mu na nerwy.

  - Przepraszam, nie bardzo słyszę! – woła Louis, wpychając się na ławkę między Zayna a Harry’ego. – Nie znamy się jeszcze. Louis, nowy sąsiad pana zrzędy – mówi, wyciągając do niego rękę.

  - Harry, stary sąsiad pana zrzędy. Auć – jęczy, gdy Zayn uderza go w ramię.

  - Zamknij się, rozmawiamy. – Zayn patrzy na niego złowrogo.

                Louis jedynie przewraca oczami i otacza Harry’ego ramieniem, przysuwając go bliżej do siebie.

  - Teraz my rozmawiamy. Więc, Harry, ktoś tu ci się podoba?

                Harry wskazuje dyskretnie palcem na dziewczynę stojącą przy barierce.

  - Och, ta. No dobrze. – Louis unosi brwi. – Em, Carolyn! Carolyn! – woła, machając rękami.

                Dziewczyna spogląda na niego, zdezorientowana.

  - Wiesz jak ona ma na imię? – pyta Harry zduszonym głosem.

  - Nie, ale wygląda na Carolyn – odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami. – Carolyn! – woła znowu, gestem nakazując jej przyjść.

                Dziewczyna odrzuca włosy przez ramię, marszcząc brwi. Rozgląda się wokół, a potem dotyka dłonią swojej piersi.

  - Mówisz do mnie? – woła.

  - Tak. Chodź, Carolyn!

  - Mam na imię Maddie – odpowiada, podchodząc bliżej, nieco niepewna.

  - Cóż, byłem blisko. – Louis uśmiecha się do niej. – Maddie Carolyn, mój chłopak – mówi, głaszcząc Harry’ego po ramieniu – chce mnie rzucić dla ciebie, bo jesteś taka słodka i seksowna.

                Maddie mruga, a jej oczy rozszerzają się w zakłopotaniu i w szoku. Louis łapie Harry’ego za przód bluzki, potrząsając nim łagodnie, a Zayn chowa twarz w dłoniach, załamany głupotą chłopaka.

  - Co ja poradzę, że nie jestem dziewczyną, Harry? – Louis piszczy swoim cieniutkim głosikiem. – I nie znam się na modzie, i nie mam takich długich włosów? – Udaje pociągnięcie nosem, a potem odwraca się, szturchając Zayna. – A jeśli ja rzucę cię dla niego?

  - Co? – sapie Zayn, zdezorientowany.

  - Szczęściara z ciebie, Carolyn. Idź, Harry – mówi, głaszcząc go po lokach. – Żyj swoim życiem, bądź szczęśliwy z Carolyn, Maddie, czy jakkolwiek… – Chowa twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, udając płacz.

                Harry siedzi, sztywny i niepewny, a Maddie patrzy na nich, skołowana, gdy Louis pociąga nosem i macha dłonią, by podeszła bliżej.

  - Um… Cześć, jestem Maddie – mówi dziewczyna, podając głos Harry’emu.

  - Harry – odpowiada chłopak zachrypniętym głosem.

  - Więc… Tak, um… – Dziewczyna zerka niepewnie na Louisa, który wciąż udaje szloch. – Jestem didżejem w klubie Frost, możecie wpaść dziś wieczorem.

(*)

 - Liam, proszę… – jęczy Zayn.

                Siedzą w miejskiej bibliotece, gdzie Liam szuka jakiejś książki z prawami człowieka. Jest późne popołudnie, pomieszczenie niemal puste i Zayn pociera ociera czoło wierzchem dłoni. Jest tu naprawdę duszno i gorąco, i ma już dość. Najchętniej by stąd wyszedł na wilgotne powietrze Londynu, pozwalając, by krople deszczu opadły na jego twarzy.

  - Nie – odpowiada Liam, marszcząc brwi, gdy w skupieniu przegląda stos książek, który wcześniej przytargał do stolika. – W ogóle nie rozumiem po co o to pytasz – dodaje, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie.

  - Bo to  _impreza_ , Li. – Zayn przewraca oczami. – I chcę pójść z moim najlepszym kumplem…

  - Skłamałeś, że jestem twoim chłopakiem – przerywa mu Liam.

                Zayn prycha z irytacją, wyrzucając ręce w górę.

  - Skłamałem, bo Tomlinson mnie wkurza! Wiesz, co mi powiedział?

                W jego głosie pobrzmiewa zdenerwowanie. Patrzy z oczekiwaniem na Liama, który znów zajmuje się swoimi książkami, czekając na jakąś reakcję, ale gdy chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał, sam się odezwał.

  - Powiedział mi, że się nie uśmiecham i nie mam swojego życia!

  - Zayn…? – Liam odkłada na bok jedną  z książek. – Ale to prawda.

                Zayn wzdycha, pokonany.

  - Wiem, ale on nie ma prawa mi tego mówić! – Zayn pochyla się, chowając twarz w dłoniach, pokonany. – Po prostu chcę mu pokazać, że mogę mieć przystojnego, seksownego faceta…

                Liam podrywa głowę, zaalarmowany, odrywając się od książek. Jego policzki są nieco zarumienione, a czekoladowe oczy lśnią, gdy patrzy na chłopaka.

  - Co powiedziałeś? – pyta.

  - Huh? – Zayn prostuje się na krześle. – Że on nie ma prawa tego mówić? – pyta, unosząc brew.

                Liam kręci głową.

  - Nie, to później.

  - Że jesteś przystojny, seksowny…?

  - Naprawdę?

                Zayn przewraca oczami, ale potakuje, uśmiechając się lekko. Opiera się łokciem o blat stołu, przyciągając do siebie jedną z książek Liama.

  - Myślisz, że jestem… pociągający?

  - Oczywiście! – Wstaje, poprawiając włosy. – Nie ważne, nie musimy przez tego głupiego Louisa udawać…

  - Nie. – Przerywa mu Liam. – Zróbmy to. Udajmy, że jesteśmy razem.

(*)

                Basy niemal wstrząsają podłogą i ścianami. Neonowe światła przesuwają się po parkiecie, spocone ciała ocierają się o siebie, blat baru jest co chwilę wycierany od wylanych trunków. Jest gorąco, w powietrzu unosi się zapach podniecenia i seksu, a serce Zayna bije szybko, gdy stoi obok Liama, Louisa i Harry’ego w zatłoczonym klubie.

                Nagle pojawia się przy nich dziewczyna z promu – Carolyn czy Maddie – uśmiechając się szeroko.

  - Jak się bawicie? – pyta, przekrzykując hałas.

  - Świetnie – odpowiada Louis, odstawiając na bar pusty kieliszek.

                Dziewczyna odpowiada skinięciem głowy, a potem zerka na Harry’ego.

  - Właśnie idę do didżejki, idziesz ze mną? – Unosi pytająco brew, a potem odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi.

                Twarz Harry’ego robi się czerwona z podekscytowania, a jego oczy błyszczą. Obejmuje ramieniem szyję Louisa, przyciągając go do uścisku.

  - Kocham cię, Lou!

  - Idź i kochaj ją – odpowiada ze śmiechem chłopak.

                Barman podaje im kolejną kolejkę, a Liam obejmuje ramieniem pas Zayna. Louis patrzy na nich z rozbawieniem, a potem pochyla się w ich stronę.

  - Więc, jak się poznaliście?

  - W parku.

                Zayn patrzy na Liama z uniesionymi brwiami. I ten facet chce zostać adwokatem?

  - W parku? – Louis brzmi na szczerze zdziwionego. – Myślałem, że chodziliście razem do szkoły.

                Policzki Zayna robią się czerwone z upokorzenia i dziękuje Bogu, że w klubie jest wystarczająco ciemno, by nie było tego widać. Sięga po kieliszek i wypija jego zawartość, krzywiąc się na gorzki posmak na języku i palenie w gardle.

  - Tak, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogliśmy poznać się najpierw w parku – warczy.

                Niebieskie oczy Louisa lśnią, wypełniając się rozbawionymi iskierkami. Kąciki jego ust drżą w uśmiechu, a nos marszczy się zabawnie, prawie jak u królika.

  - Jasne, ale… co tam robiliście? – Unosi brew, przesuwając wzrok między nimi.

                Liam zagryza wargę, nieco zagubiony, próbując wymyślić wiarygodne kłamstwo, a Zayn zaciska dłonie w pięści.

  - Poszedłem ze swoim psem na spacer… A on ze swoim. – Wyjaśnia Liam, zadowolony z siebie.

                Louis śmieje się, a jego głos ginie gdzieś w głośnej muzyce. Odchyla głowę do tyłu, a jego brązowe włosy błyszczą w przytłumionym świetle lamp.

  - To dziwne… Zayn nie ma psa.

                Oczy Liama rozszerzają się w przerażeniu i zerka na chłopaka stojącego przy jego boku, szukając wsparcia, ale Zayn jedynie przymyka powieki, jakby myślał, że dzięki temu zniknie.

  - Tak, bo… On poszedł z moim psem?

  - Och, głupiutki Liam! – Louis pochyla się do przodu, poklepując Liama po ramieniu. – Jeśli Zayn poszedł z twoim psem, to z czyim psem ty poszedłeś?

  - Och, cholera! – Liam odwraca się gwałtownie do baru, uderzając głową w drewniany blat. – Poddaję się. On nie jest moim chłopakiem!

                Louis wygląda na zadowolonego, gdy przenosi wzrok na Zayna, uśmiechając się dość perfidnie. Zayn zaciska szczęki, zakładając ręce na piersi i mruży oskarżycielsko oczy.

  - Od początku wiedziałeś, że on nie jest moim chłopakiem – mówi. – Po co to przedstawienie?

                Louis chichocze.

  - To nie ja je odgrywałem! – woła, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście, a potem wrzuca do buzi kilka solonych orzeszków.

  - To wszystko twoja wina! Mówiłeś uśmiechaj się, tańcz, śmiej się – mówi, udając głos chłopaka. – Według ciebie kluby i picie to prawdziwe życie? – Oskarża go, dźgając palcem w pierś. – To może robić każdy. Ja nie chcę.

                Zayn odwraca się do niego plecami, wzburzony. Obserwuje tańczący, ocierający się o siebie tłum i dyszy ciężko.

  - Po prostu tego nie umiesz.

                Brwi Zayna wędrują wysoko po jego czole. Jest zaskoczony prostotą słów Louisa oraz pewnością ukrytą za rozbawieniem w jego głosie. Dziwne uczucie rozlewa się po jego ciele i pragnie jedynie pokazać temu skretyniałemu idiocie, że się myli. Dlatego odwraca się szybko i toruje sobie drogę do baru, wypijając wszystkie cztery kieliszki alkoholu, a potem odwraca się i nic nie mówiąc znika w tłumie ludzi.

                Kręci mu się w głowie, a alkohol zaczyna buzować w jego żyłach, gdy wtacza się na niewielki podest. Osłania oczy ręką, gdy snop światła ląduje na nim i wykrzywia twarz w rozbawieniu, gdy szybka melodia nagle zmienia się w wolniejszą, mocniejszą i… **brudniejszą _,_**  i jest niemal pewien, że to sprawka Harry’ego.

                Ale nie myśli. Zupełnie nie myśli, gdy zaczyna ruszać biodrami. Najpierw niepewnie, nieznacznie i powoli, a później coraz szybciej, bardziej wyzywająco. Nie myśli, gdy zsuwa wzdłuż ramion koszulę, w ten seksowny sposób, który tak wiele razy widział na filmach. Nie myśli, rzucając ją gdzieś w tłum, zostając w obcisłej, białej bokserce, która przyjemnie kontrastuje z jego ciemną karnacją.

                Tańczy, a ludzie tańczą razem z nim i czuje na sobie niebieskie i brązowe tęczówki.

(*)

   - Zostawcie mnie, zostawcie! – woła Zayn.

                Jego oddech cuchnie alkoholem i jest wynoszony z klubu przez ochroniarzy, tak samo jak Liam. Louis idzie za nimi, chichocząc i potykając się troszkę o swoje stopy. Barczysty mężczyzna niosący Zayna prycha pogardliwie i stawia go na chodniku, a potem wraca do środka razem ze swoim kumplem.

  - Idziemy do domu – mówi Louis, łapiąc ich obu pod ramię.

  - A ty kim jesteś, co? – mruczy Zayn.

  - Jestem Louis, a ty jesteś Zayn – odpowiada rozbawiony.

  - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. – Zayn kiwa palcem wolnej ręki, nieco rozkojarzony, gdy prze naprzód. Mruga oczami, gdy szumi mu w głowie i milczy przez chwilę, starając się przypomnieć sobie, co chciał powiedzieć. – Najpierw… Najpierw mówisz „żyj, baw się, tańcz”! – woła piskliwym głosem. – A kiedy to robię, mówisz, że idziemy do domu! Nie jesteś Louis! Jesteś… Jesteś pomieszany!

                Louis jedynie śmieje się i ściska go mocniej. Idą ciemnymi ulicami Londynu, a Zayn i Liam śpiewają pijackie piosenki, do których nie znają słów ani melodii. Liam nagle podnosi rękę, a gdy Louis to zauważa, unosi oczy do góry, ale kiwa głową.

  - Mogę coś powiedzieć? – pyta Liam niewinnie.

  - Mów.

  - Wydaje mi się, jakbyśmy szli do szkoły – mówi z głupkowatym uśmiechem.

                Uścisk Zayna na ramieniu Louisa zaciska się mocniej i pociąga nosem.

  - Mój tata odprowadzał mnie tak do szkoły… – szepcze.

                Louis zerka na niego; patrzy przed siebie pustym wzrokiem, jego oczy są nieco zaszklone, a wargi drżą, zanim je zagryza. Liam nagle wydaje z siebie zduszony odgłos i przeciera oczy.

  - A tobie co? – pyta Louis, zmieszany.

  - Tata mi się przypomniał – burczy Liam.

  - Och… – Louis milknie na chwilę. – Wybacz. Kiedy odszedł?

                Liam zatrzymuje się i patrzy na niego z oburzeniem.

  - On żyje! – woła, uderzając Louisa wolną ręką. – Nie mogę za nim tęsknić? – pyta, marszcząc brwi.

                Louis zagryza wargi, powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem i chce iść dalej, ale nagle odzywa się Zayn, smutnym, nieco płaczliwym głosem.

  - Ja bardzo tęsknię za tatą… – Jego oczy lśnią od łez. – Nie wiem dlaczego nas zostawił… Brakuje mi go.

                Liam ponownie unosi rękę, wskazując na Zayna, a Louis wzdycha cicho, przytakując.

  - Hej, Zi… – mówi cicho, ocierając jego łzy. – Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, gdy płaczesz. Wolę, gdy się złościsz… – chichocze cicho, przytulając go do siebie. – Więc kiedy będziesz się smucił z powodu taty, pomyśl o mnie, a od razu się zezłościsz. Naprawdę cię lubię, Zi. Bardzo lubię.

                Louis puszcza dłoń Zayna, odchodząc na bok. Jego oczy zachodzą łzami, ale mimo to uśmiecha się, patrząc na tę dwójkę, która po chwili zaczyna się śmiać i przepychać, a potem chwytają się za ręce i idą przed siebie, zupełnie zapominając o nim.

(*)

                Melodia organów ucicha i ludzie powoli wstają z ławek, wychodząc z kaplicy. Zayn również wstaje i czeka, aż Waliyha wyjdzie pierwsza i już kieruje się w stronę otwartych drzwi, kiedy widzi, jak jego matka rozmawia z Louisem. Jęczy w duchu i podchodzi do nich, mając nadzieję, że zapobiegnie kolejnemu wproszeniu się Tomlinsona do jego domu na obiad, ale w tym momencie Patricię woła pastor i kobieta odchodzi szybko, rzucając jeszcze krótki uśmiech Louisowi.

  - Ty!

  - Ty? – woła Louis, podskakując. – Co tu robisz? Błagam, przestań za mną łazić!

                Kąciki jego ust unoszą się w uśmiechu, gdy Zayn marszczy brwi, zirytowany i odwraca się, by odejść, ale chwilę później znów wraca do Louisa, który układa palce w znak krzyża, przewracając oczami.

  - Znowu ty?

                Zayn sapie z frustracją i odwraca się, ale Louis śmieje się i chwyta jego nadgarstek, przyciągając go siebie.

  - To żarty, Zayn. Słuchaj – mówi, chwytając jego dłonie, przyciskając do swojej klatki piersiowej. – Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Nie odmawiaj w domu Bożym – dodaje, gdy widzi, jak chłopak otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Wczoraj, po raz pierwszy poczułem, że jesteś jak inni chłopacy. Nie wiem, dlaczego chcesz to ukryć.

                Zayn przewraca oczami i chce odejść, ale Louis ściska mocniej jego dłoń.

  - Jeszcze coś. Gdziekolwiek jest twój tata… Zawsze na ciebie patrzy.

                Słowa wiszą między nimi i Zayn powoli podnosi głowę, patrząc w jasne, szczere oczy Louisa, który uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie. Jego kciuk zatacza małe kółka na wierzchniej części dłoni chłopaka, a ten drży lekko na to odczucie.

  - Widzi twoją złość, twój smutek… Może nawet płacze razem z tobą. – Uśmiecha się lekko. – Nie możesz otrzeć jego łez, ale jeśli będziesz wesoły i uśmiechnięty – przestanie płakać.

                Zayn uśmiecha się nieświadomie, a oczy Louisa lśnią, gdy to dostrzega.

  - I puść moją rękę, co ludzie powiedzą? – dodaje ze śmiechem, a potem odchodzi.

                 _Magia Louisa Tomlinsona zaczyna działać wszędzie. Nie ważne, czy komuś się to nie podoba. Louis oczarowuje wszystkich. Dzięki niemu babcia przestaje śpiewać i znajduje sobie inne hobby, jakim jest układanie tarota. Moja mama przechodzi przez kurs gotowania pod okiem Louisa i jego matki, by przywrócić do ładu restaurację, która zaczyna podupadać. Daje szansę Waliyhi na chociażby posmakowanie jej pasji. Louis jest zdolny do wszystkiego. A ja? Nie uwierzycie. Znów zaczynam się uśmiechać! To jest straszne. Tak wiele radości. Czy za rogiem nie czai się smutek…?_

(*)

                Louis siedzi w kawiarni, naprzeciwko przystojnego blondyna o poważnej, nieco smutnej twarzy. Blondyn ściska w dłoniach kubek kawy, a jego brwi są ściągnięte nad jasnymi oczami. Louis upija łyk swojej herbaty i patrzy na niego.

  - Ktoś umarł czy coś?

  - Zamknij się, Louis – mówi chłopak, karcąc go spojrzeniem. – Słuchaj, potrzebuję czasu.

  - Nie ma czasu, zaraz zamkną restaurację, zamawiaj.

                Na jego twarzy rozciąga się rozbawiony uśmiech, gdy blondyn wygląda na zniecierpliwionego, odsuwając na bok niebieski kubek z parującą kawą.

  - Nie o tym mówię. To poważny problem. – Unosi brwi. – Mówiłem ci o tym, zanim przyjechałeś do Londynu.

  - Co, nie chcesz mnie tutaj? Sam kazałeś mi przyjechać.

                Blondyn jęczy, przewracając oczami i opada na krzesło.

  - Czy ja coś takiego powiedziałem? Potrzebuję tylko czasu. Twojego i mojego!

  - Rozumiem, Niall. – Louis uśmiecha się łagodnie, opierając łokcie na blacie stołu. – Przyjechałem tu do i dla ciebie. Zrobię, co mi każesz. Cały mój czas… – zaśmiał się cicho. – Jest twój.

(*)

                Siedzą w restauracji Malików. Cała rodzina, Liam, Harry oraz – jak łatwo się domyślić – Louis. Atmosfera jest napięta, a po twarzy Patricii spływają łzy.

  - Za miesiąc musimy opuścić to miejsce.

                Nikt nie odpowiada.

  - Może… – Liam odchrząkuje. – Może mógłbym jakoś pomóc?

  - Jest tak źle, że będziemy pożyczać od innych? – fuka Meredith, siedząc pod oknem.

                Patricia ociera łzę z policzka i kręci głową, posyłając Liamowi wdzięczny uśmiech.

  - Kiedykolwiek pomogłaś mi, że aż tak się przejmujesz? – pyta cicho, zachrypniętym głosem.

  - Mamo, proszę – odzywa się Zayn. – Nie zaczynajcie, to poważny problem.

  - Poważny problem, który można łatwo rozwiązać – mówi wesoło Louis, przeglądając rachunki restauracji.

  - To prywatne sprawy!

  - Dlatego o tym mówię. – Louis rzuca w Zayna papierową serwetką, a potem odwraca się do Trishi. – Knajpa nie przyciąga klientów i nie powinna. Serwujecie coś, czego nie ma nigdzie indziej?

                Wstaje i chodzi, patrząc na wszystkich uważnym wzrokiem.

  - Masz niepowtarzalną broń, Trisha. Sprowadźmy do Londynu Pakistan. Spróbuj – mówi, układając dłonie na jej ramionach. – Co nam szkodzi? Ci, którzy próbują, nie przegrywają. Nigdy.

(*)

                Restauracja zostaje otwarta na nowo, zupełnie odmieniona, a każdy stolik zajęty jest przez gości. Kiedy Zayn widzi szczęście na twarzy swojej mamy i to, jak przytula się ona do Louisa, który odpowiada uśmiechem, czuje coś ciepłego rozpływającego się w jego sercu.

                Dlatego wieczorem idzie do niego. Puka do drzwi i przestępuje niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę, a kiedy Louis w końcu mu otwiera i wpuszcza do środka, pyta po prostu:

  - Dlaczego?

  - Dlaczego co? – Louis unosi brwi.

  - Pytam… Dlaczego. Bóg wie, skąd się tu wziąłeś. I tyle się zmieniło… Pomagasz nam, chociaż nas nie znasz. Dlaczego?

                Louis odwraca wzrok, zanim nagle pochyla się nad Zaynem.

  - Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Z twojego powodu. – Zayn uśmiecha się nieznacznie. – To chciałeś usłyszeć? – pyta Louis.

  - Nie. – Śmieje się Zayn.

                Louis odsuwa się, również wybuchając śmiechem.

  - To dobrze, bo tak tylko mówię.

                Zayn nie może powstrzymać przewrócenia oczami. Siedzą przez chwilę w ciszy, na wygodnej kanapie w domu pana Simona, pogrążeni w ciemności rozjaśnianej jedynie przez małą lampkę ustawioną w rogu pokoju.

  - Widziałeś oczy swojej mamy? – pyta nagle Louis. – Jest w nich tyle bólu i cierpienia. Zrobiłem to dla tych oczu. – Louis bierze głębszy wdech, a jego oczy lśnią dziwnie. – Mam pewien problem. Nie mogę znieść smutku żadnej matki…

                Spogląda w sufit i kiedy Zayn na niego zerka, widzi, że niebieskie oczy zachodzą łzami.

  - Matki bywają dziwne. – Zayn parska śmiechem, ale potakuje. – Kiedy Bóg je stwarzał, wszystko, co miało być tu… – Louis wskazuje na swoją głowę, patrząc na chłopaka. – Umieścił tutaj. W ich sercach. Dlatego myślą i rozumieją sercem. I nim kochają.

                Zayn odwzajmnia słaby uśmiech Louisa, który znów pochyla się do niego, odzywając się teatralnym szeptem.

  - Mają jeszcze jedną cechę. – Zayn marszczy brwi, zaciekawiony. – Przysłuchują się rozmowom innych i płaczą z najbłachszych powodów. Moja też na pewno teraz płacze.

                Louis wskazuje kciukiem za siebie, gdzie są drzwi prowadzące do salonu i kiedy Zayn odwraca się, by tam spojrzeć i rzeczywiście, opierając się o framugę, stoi Jay i ociera dłonią łzy z twarzy, zanim wypuszcza wstrzymywany oddech.

  - Wariat – mówi z płaczliwym śmiechem i wychodzi.

(*)

  - Liam…? Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

                Zayn i Liam spacerują po Piccadilly Circus. Słońce świeci jasno, a ludzie mijają ich w pośpiechu. Reklamy świetlne migają, a turyści robią sobie zdjęcia wszędzie, gdzie tylko popadnie. Liam kiwa głową.

  - Czy miałeś kiedyś tak, że na początku ktoś ci się nie podobał, potem zaczął podobać, potem podobał się coraz bardziej, a potem…

  - Potem? – pyta Liam, zatrzymując się i chwytając Zayna za przedramię.

  - No wiesz.

  - No, powiedz to. – Liam uśmiecha się szeroko.

  - Nie. – Zayn śmieje się, kręcąc głową. – Muszę iść!

                Odwraca się i biegnie w stronę metra, a Liam kręci głową w rozbawieniu.

  - Nie posłuchasz mojej odpowiedzi? – pyta, patrząc za nim.

(*)

**Miłość. Dzięki niej życie zaczyna się wydawać piękne. Marzenia zdają się spełniać. Cele się zmieniają. Nawet wiatr wieje w inną stronę. Oczy zaczynają dostrzegać kolory. W każdej chwili na ustach gości tylko jedno imię.**

\- Kocham Louisa – mówi Zayn do Harry’ego.

~

  - Słucham? – Louis podnosi słuchawkę.

  - Kocham Zayna – mówi Liam.

  - Gdzie jesteś? – Louis spogląda na Nialla, z którym właśnie idzie jedną z londyńskich ulic.

  - U siebie w domu.

  - Zaraz tam będę – odpowiada i kończy połączenie, a potem spogląda na blondyna. – Niall, muszę iść.

  - Dokąd? – pyta chłopak, marszcząc brwi.

  - Wypadło mi coś.

  - Co może być ważniejsze od tego?

  - Przepraszam, kocham cię – mówi, całując go w policzek.

~

  - Kocham go, Harry. – Zayn promienieje. – Nie przypuszczałem, że mi się to wydarzy. I że to będzie Louis. Najpierw wkurzało mnie wszystko, co robił. – Śmieje się, ciągnąc przez słomkę swój milkshake. – Teraz właśnie za to go kocham. Ale… Co mam zrobić?

~

  - Co to znaczy?

  - Idź i powiedz mu to! – woła Louis.

~

  - To nie takie proste… – Zayn kręci głową. – Nie wiem nic o jego uczuciach.

~

  - Jeśli go nie spytasz… To jak się dowiesz? Idź i powiedz mu! – Louis uderza Liama w brzuch, nieco za mocno, bo ten zgina się w pół. – Bądź mężczyzną!  
(*)

  - Dzięki, że przyszedłeś – mówi Liam, uśmiechając się promiennie, gdy Zayn zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

                Są w wytwornej restauracji, muzyka gra cicho w tle, a oni patrzą na siebie ponad stołem, rozpromienieni.

  - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – mówi podekscytowany Zayn.

  - Tak, ja tobie też. – Liam uśmiecha się, widząc, jak chłopak niemal podskakuje na swoim krześle, więc macha dłonią w jego stronę. – Zacznij.

  - Kocham Louisa!

                Zayn patrzy na niego oczekująco, a Liam wciąż się uśmiecha, w szoku. Jego uśmiech jest głupi i zbyt szeroki, i policzki zaczynają go boleć, ale nie tak bardzo, jak serce.

  - Kochasz Louisa – powtarza. – Kochasz Louisa. – Marszczy brwi, wciąż siląc się na uśmiech. – Boże, kochasz Louisa! Taaaak. – Jego oczy lśnią niebezpiecznie. – Wiedziałem, że coś przede mną ukrywasz.

  - A ja wiedziałem, że ta wiadomość cię zaszokuje. – Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko.

                Liam odchyla się w krześle, śmiejąc się bez humoru.

  - Szok? – Przez chwilę próbuje złapać oddech, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. – Nie potrafię opisać w jakim jestem szoku.

                Zayn zagryza wargę, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

  - Myślisz, że on mnie kocha?

  - Tylko wariat by cię nie pokochał…  
(*)

                Louis odkłada telefon, kończąc połączenie z Liamem. Jego wzrok jest pusty, gdy rozgląda się w szoku po mieszkaniu. Deszcz uderza rytmicznie w szyby, a on osuwa się powoli na podłogę, zaciskając pięści we włosach. Cichy, niewesoły śmiech opuszcza jego gardło, ale potem wstaje szybko i pociera zaczerwienione oczy. Wyjmuje swoją teczkę i kładzie na stoliku zdjęcie swoje i Nialla, a następnie idzie do łazienki, szykując ręcznik.

                Kilka minut później ktoś puka do jego drzwi. Zayn stoi na progu, jego czarne włosy przyklejone są do mokrej twarzy, gdy patrzy na niego z uśmiechem i nadzieją w oczach.

  - Wchodź. Och, spójrz na swoje włosy, przeziębisz się!

                Porywa ręcznik z fotela i szybko pociera nim  włosy Zayna, nawet, jeśli musi stanąć na palcach, by to zrobić. Potem wskazuje mu kanapę i siedzą przez chwilę, spoglądając na siebie.

  - Na dworze pada – odzywa się Zayn.

  - Ale ja siedzę we własnym domu – mówi Louis, zakreślając ręką koło.

  - Wiem.

  - A ja wiem, że na dworze pada. – Śmieje się Louis. – Mam okno, widzę.

  - Louis, ja…

                Zayn spogląda na swoje dłonie splecione na kolanach, a Louis pochyla się w jego kierunku.

  - Ja…

  - Dobra, to załapałem. Dalej.

  - Ja…

  - Ja, ja… Jaja? Co ty, kura jesteś?

                Zayn fuka i wstaje, ale Louis natychmiast sadza go z powrotem na kanapie, śmiejąc się.

  - Przepraszam, mów. Na dworze pada, my jesteśmy w domu, a ty skończyłeś na „ja”.

                Zayn uśmiecha się nieśmiało, a potem jego wzrok pada na zdjęcie leżące na stole. Sięga po nie z wahaniem, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

  - Kto to? – pyta, marszcząc brwi.

  - Ja – odpowiada Louis, siadając obok niego.

  - To wiem. – Zayn przewraca oczami. – Chodzi mi o tego blondyna.

  - To Niall – mówi chłopak, biorąc od niego zdjęcie.

  - Niall?

  - Mój chłopak.

                Zayn patrzy na niego wielkimi oczami, podczas gdy Louis wpatruje się w zdjęcie. Ciemne oczy zachodzą łzami, a dłonie trzęsą się, zaciśnięte na kolanach. Jest zszokowany, a jego serce pęka na malutkie kawałki, gdy widzi wzrok Louisa utkwiony w fotografii.

  - Z jego powodu przyjechaliśmy do Londynu. – Wyjaśnia, a potem się krzywi. – Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Jestem dziwny, gadam o tylu rzeczach, a zapomniałem o najważniejszej.

                Louis mówi coś o Niallu, o tym, jak się poznali i jak chłopak wyjechał tutaj, by zacząć studia, a on pognał za nim, tęskniąc, ale Zayn nie słucha. Patrzy tylko, a jego gardło zaciska się boleśnie, gdy mruga, próbując odgonić łzy. Oddycha ciężej, przełykając ślinę, a jego krew szumi mu w uszach.

  - Pójdę już…

  - Zostań jeszcze, Niall. To znaczy, Zayn – poprawia się szybko. – Jest mi smutno…

  - Mnie też – odpowiada chłopak, wstając. – Pojdę już.

                Dopiero wtedy dostrzega Jay, stojącą w progu, wpatrujacą się w niego z bólem w oczach. Posyła jej wymuszony uśmiech i mruczy pożegnanie, wybiegając z jego domu i dopiero gdy drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim, pozwala sobie na płacz.

(*)

  - Kochasz go? – pyta Jay poważnym tonem, stojąc za Louisem, który wpatruje się w zamknięte drzwi z łzami w oczach.

  - Kogo?

                Jay podchodzi do niego, opierając brodę na ramieniu. Ciało Louisa jest napięte i drży, gdy próbuje powstrzymać płacz.

  - Nic podobnego. Nie kocham Zayna.

  - Nie mówiłam o kogo mi chodzi – odpowiada Jay, a Louis zamiera, przymykając powieki.

  - Nie kocham go!

                Jego głos rozchodzi się po mieszkaniu, a drobna dłoń kobiety zaciska się na jego nadgarstku, gdy podnosi jego rękę, rozplątując skrzyżowane palce. Louis zaciska szczęki, rozpaczliwie próbując powstrzymać szloch.

  - Jestem twoją matką… – mówi łagodnie. – Mnie nie oszukasz.

  - Co mam zrobić?

                Louis odwraca się do niej twarzą. Jego niebieskie tęczówki lśnią, a głos drży.

  - Powiedzieć mu prawdę? – pyta. – Nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie jej zaakceptować… A co dopiero Zayn.

                Odchodzi, kręcąc głową, a z jego płuc ulatuje rozdzierający szloch.

  - Co mam zrobić, mamo? – Płacz zniekształca jego głos, gdy podchodzi do okna. – Jak powiedzieć, że po raz pierwszy w życiu to serce kogoś zapragnęło? – Odwraca się, patrząc na nią przez łzy. – Że po raz pierwszy ono bije dla kogoś? Że po raz pierwszy kogoś pokochało…

                Łzy spływają po jego zarumienionej twarzy, gdy przytrzymuje dłonie na piersi, w okolicy serca. Uśmiecha się, udając, że puka w wyimaginowane drzwi.

  - Zayn! Miłość bijąca z mojego serca jest tak silna… Tylko samo serce słabe.

                Jay ma w oczach łzy, patrząc na niego, a on ponownie szlocha, owijając dłonie wokół brzucha i kuląc się w sobie.

  - Jak mam oddać mu swoje słabe serce, mamo? – pyta płaczliwie. – Jak powiedzieć, że chłopak na zdjęciu jest tylko moim przyjacielem… Lekarzem, robiącym wszystko, by utrzymać mnie przy życiu jeszcze jakiś czas. Cholera! – krzyczy, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

                Łka, spoglądając na swoją matkę.

  - Ja umieram… – szepcze, zagryzając wargi.

  - To nie prawda… Nie prawda… – Łzy spływają po policzkach Jay. – Niall mówił, że możliwa jest transplantacja. Potem wszystko będzie dobrze.

                Louis spogląda na nią smutno, podchodząc powoli, gdy ona powtarza w kółko to samo. Owija ramiona wokół drobnego ciała mamy, a potem odsuwa się, ocierając jej łzy i kręcąc głową.

  - Jestem twoim synem… Nie możesz mnie okłamywać.

                Opierają o siebie swoje czoła i płaczą przez chwilę.

  - Nie, mamo… proszę. Jeśli ty się załamiesz… co będzie ze mną?

  - Ja zdołam ukryć swój ból i łzy – mówi Jay, gdy Louis całuje jej dłoń. – Ale czy ty zdołasz ukryć swoją miłość?

                Louis kręci głową, zaciskając wargi.

  - To nie jest moja miłość… Należy do kogoś innego. Muszę ją tylko dostarczyć we właściwe miejsce – mówi, wybuchając płaczem. – Oto moje marzenie – szepcze. – A On musi zrobić dla mnie choć tyle i spełnić je.  
(*)

  - Ile mi jeszcze zostało?

  - Um… Um…

  - Co to, jakaś specjalność lekarzy? – śmieje się Louis.

  - Co powiedziałeś Zaynowi?

                Niall patrzy na niego, unosząc brwi.

  - A co miałem powiedzieć? – Louis odwraca wzrok i obejmuje blondyna ramieniem. – Widzisz, Zayn ma pewien problem. Myśli, że każdy, kogo kocha, go zostawia. Jeśli i ja go zostawię – oszaleje. A już jest prawie wariatem.

                Śmieją się, idąc do domu Louisa. Wiatr porusza zielonymi liśmi, roznosząc śmiech dzieci bawiacych się na niewielkim placu zabaw.

  - Naprawdę go kochasz?

  - Tak.

                Niall kręci głową.

  - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Znam cię od tylu lat, a nigdy nie widziałem cię w takim stanie. Skąd tyle miłości?

                Niebieskie oczy Louisa odbijają chmury, gdy patrzy w niebo z lekkim uśmiechem.

  - To dziwne. Całe życie uciekałem od miłości, a gdy życie ucieka ode mnie, wpadłem na nią… - Jego głos się załamuje, a potem patrzy na Nialla. – Powiedz mi prawdę… Naprawdę, tak mało mi zostało? Nic się nie da zrobić? Proszę…

                Niall jedynie go przytula, a obaj są nieświadomi spojrzenia Zayna, obserwującego ich przez okno swojego pokoju.

                 _Dla jednych nastaje czas miłości, a dla innych złamanych serc. Jedno jest moje. Najpierw nie umiałem się zakochać… Teraz nie umiem się odkochać._

(*)

  - Ale będę musiał, bo inaczej ja i moje serce będziemy samotni – mówi do Liama.

                Siedzą w knajpie i Liam właśnie odstawia szklankę z wodą na stół.

  - Nigdy nie będziesz samotny, masz mnie – mówi łagodnie. – Gdybyś zakochał się we mnie, twoje serce by nie pękło.

  - Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły? – pyta Zayn, nawijając na widelec makaron.

  - Jestem miłym facetem! – śmieje się Liam. – A ty nigdy nie traktujesz mnie poważnie.

  - A kiedy jesteś poważny?

  - Teraz.

                Zayn podnosi wzrok, patrząc na niego uważnie.

  - Wcale tak nie myślisz…

  - Myślisz, że pokochasz kiedyś kogoś innego? – pyta cicho.

                Zayn spuszcza wzrok i nie odpowiada.

_Moje milczenie jest odpowiedzią. Liam zrozumiał, że o pierwszej miłości trzeba zapomnieć. To nie takie proste. Nie łatwo zapomnieć o pierwszej miłości._

(*)         

  - Nie można zapomnieć o pierwszej miłości! – mówi zdenerwowany Louis w słuchawkę telefonu. – Ja ci na to nie pozwolę. Słuchaj, jeśli nie oddzwonisz, to… Już ja coś wymyślę.

                Louis wzdycha i kończy połączenie, zostawiając wiadomość na poczcie głosowej Liama.  
(*)

                Zayn siedzi na ławce w parku, skulony, ubrany w czarny sweter. Łzy spływają mu po policzkach, gdy trzęsie się, owijając ramionami kolana. Niebo zasnute jest ciężkimi, szarymi chmurami, grożącymi deszczem, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi.

                Patricia podchodzi do niego po cichu, niezauważona, a potem siada obok, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

  - Kochasz Louisa, a on ma chłopaka… – mówi cicho. – Dlaczego go pokochałeś?

                Zayn zaciska powieki, a kolejna ciężka łza toczy się po jego policzku, muskając wargę i wisi przez chwilę na czubku brody, zanim opada, wsiąkając w wełnę.

  - Myślisz, że gdybym wiedział… pokochałbym go?

  - Nie…

  - Dlaczego płaczesz? – pyta Zayn, obracając się, by na nią spojrzeć.

  - Bo cię znam! – Trisha pociąga nosem. – Nigdy nie przyjmiesz odmowy. Nie będziesz szczęśliwy. Nikogo nie pokochasz…

                Głos kobiety załamuje się, a Zayn dusi w sobie szloch.

  - Zostaniesz zupełnie sam. Jak ja… – Ociera swoje łzy i patrzy na niego ze smutkiem i złością. – Dlaczego mi przytakujesz? Powinieneś powiedzieć „nie, mamo! Znów pokocham”… a nie przytakiwać!

  - Nie mogę, mamo… Ja go kocham – mówi, a potem wybucha płaczem, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – On mnie dręczy… Naśmiewa się ze mnie. Chodzi wszędzie tam, gdzie ja. Podsłuchuje rozmowy… Ale go kocham!

                Trisha obejmuje go, przyciągając do siebie i przez chwilę oboje płaczą, nieświadomi tego, że za nimi stoi Louis, z dłońmi w kieszeniach i lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

  - Dlaczego, mamo…? Dlaczego to spotyka właśnie mnie?

  - Nie wiem, dziecko. – Trish całuje czubek jego głowy. – Nie wiem, ale nasz anioł… On wciąż na nas patrzy. Napełni twoje życie miłością i nauczy cię kochać… Znów kogoś pokochasz, bardzo, bardzo mocno.

                 _Louis też chce napełnić na nowo moje życie miłością. Miłością Liama._

(*)

                Louis wchodzi do mieszkania Liama bez pukania. Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i przechodzi do salonu, gdzie na kanapie, oglądajac jakiś serial, leży chłopak. Gdy tylko dostrzega swojego gościa, niemal natychmiast podrywa się i zatyka uszy palcami. Louis przewraca oczami.

  - Co ty robisz? – pyta ze śmiechem. – Dlaczego zrezygnowałeś z Zayna? Spójrz na siebie! – dodaje, wskazując na niego, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, chłopak nadal przytrzymuje dłonie przy uszach.

  - Haha, dobre sobie. – Liam kręci głową. – Witajcie w nowym odcinku, a to jest to, co przegapiliście! – mówi sarkastycznym głosem. – Liam kocha Zayna, Zayn nie kocha Liama, bo kocha Louisa. A Louis pyta się Liama, dlaczego zrezygnował z Zayna! Świetna historia miłosna!

                Louis kręci głową, podchodząc do niego.

  - Zayn mnie nie kocha, tylko tak mu się wydaje.

  - Wydaje mu się? – prycha Liam, opadając na kanapę. – Co to w ogóle znaczy? – pyta, opierając stopy na niskim stoliczku.

  - Jestem nowy w jego życiu. – Louis siada obok niego. – Rozśmieszyłem go i wydało mu się, że to miłość. Ciebie zna od lat – mówi, szturchając go w ramię. – Uważa cię za coś oczywistego, nie śni mu się, że możesz go kochać! Daj spokój z tą „przyjaźnią”, a okaż mu trochę miłości. Niech on zdecyduje, tak czy nie.

                Milczą przez chwilę, wpatrując się tempo w telewizor, gdzie właśnie Rachel i Ross zażarcie się kłócą. Oglądają odcinek, a kiedy ten się kończy, Louis odwraca się do Liama.

  - Skupmy się na Zaynie – mówi. - Na pięknych oczach Zayna.

  - Piękna twarz Zayna.

  - Złość Zayna.

  - Miłość Zayna.

  - Uśmiech Zayna.

  - Jeśli się śmieje – dopowiada Liam.

  - Zayn.

  - Zayn.

  - Zayn.

  - Co tak powtarzasz Zayn? – pyta Liam, unosząc brwi.

                Louis wygląda na zmieszanego, zanim opada z powrotem na oparcie.

  - To dla ciebie. Mam chłopaka.

  - A gdybyś nie miał? – Liam mruży oczy, zaciskając wargi.

  - To nie zostawiłbym Zayna. Nie jestem idiotą. – Louis odwraca wzrok. – Mówimy przecież o Zaynie.

                Liam kiwa powoli głową, przeczesując palcami włosy. Sięga po pilota i wyłącza telewizor, a potem wstaje i patrzy oczekująco na Louisa.

  - Racja. To co mam zrobić?

  - Nic – odpowiada wesoło Louis, wstając. – Ja się wszystkim zajmę, mam plan. Tylko rób to, co mówię. Sześć dni i Zayn będzie twój.

  - Dlaczego tylko sześć?

  - W niedzielę nie pracuję. – Louis wzrusza ramionami.

(*)

  - Ten twój plan to pomyłka! – Liam informuje Louisa, gdy otwiera mu drzwi swojego mieszkania. – Od trzech dni nie rozmawiałem z Zaynem!

  - Ja też nie – mówi Louis, zdejmując z siebie kurtkę i wieszając ją na wieszaku.

  - Ale ty go nie kochasz.

                Ciało Louisa spina się nieco i przymyka na chwilę oczy, zanim odwraca się do Liama, uśmiechając się szeroko.

  - Racja. Nie martw się, Zayn do ciebie zadzwoni… Ale nie będziesz z nim rozmawiał.

  - Będę.

  - Nie będziesz.

  - Będę.

  - Nie…

                Przerywa im dźwięk telefonu. Liam przepycha się, biegnąc do salonu, a Louis biegnie za nim.

  - Zayn, kocham cię! – mówi, podnosząc słuchawkę.

  - Cholera, cholera, cholera.

  - Kocham cię, kocham cię, koch… Wybacz. – Liam robi się różowy na twarzy i odsuwa telefon, podając go Louisowi. – To twoja mama.

  - Haha! Matki zawsze wiedzą, kiedy są potrzebne! – mówi do Liama z tryumfem. – Mamo, kocham cię… co? Tak, wziałęm lekarstwa – odpowiada, krzyżując palce, a potem szybko się rozłącza.

                Liam patrzy na niego z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami, drapiąc się po czole. Krzyżuje palce w ten sam sposób.

  - Co to? – pyta.

  - Dwa palce – odpowiada Louis, wzruszając ramionami.

                Chwilę później telefon znów rozbrzmiewa, a Liam zakłada ręce na piersi.

  - To znowu twoja mama – mówi pewnym głosem i nie odbiera telefonu.  
(*)

                Liam przełyka ślinę. Stoi pod barem, czekając, aż Zayn skończy swoją zmianę. Jest nieco zimno, a uliczne lampy oświetlają chodnik ponurym, pomarańczowym światłem. Kilka minut później drzwi baru otwierają się i muzyka roznosi się po okolicy, przerwana nagle przez zatrzaskujące się drzwi.

  - Cześć Zayn.

                Zayn patrzy na niego niedowierzająco, a potem odwraca się, by odejść, ale Liam biegnie za nim, chwytając go za ramię i odwracając w swoją stronę.

  - Jak daleko możesz ode mnie uciec? – szepcze, patrząc w jego oczy.

  - Puść moją rękę – warczy Zayn. – Nie wiem, co ci się stało, zniknąłeś nagle, kiedy potrzebowałem przyjaciela…

  - Mam dosyć bycia twoim przyjacielem – mówi Liam, pochylając się w jego stronę.

  - Co? – sapie Zayn.

                Liam spogląda w jego oczy. Duże i brązowe, wyraźnie zaskoczone i odsuwa się nieco.

  - Chcesz się pośmiać, popłakać… To do Liama. Ale zakochujesz się w kimś innym – mówi z bólem.

  - Nic ci nie jest? – pyta Zayn, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

  - Mam dość. – Głos Liama jest zmęczony. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

                Zayn kiwa powoli głową, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Liam przymyka powieki i oblizuje wargi.

  - Posłuchaj. Jakiś inteligentny facet powiedział, że pierwszym etapem miłości jest przyjaźń. Ostatnim też – mówi łagodnie, a oczy Zayna robią się wilgotne. – Brakuje nam tylko środka.

                Mulat spuszcza wzrok, kiedy Liam robi krok do przodu, obejmując delikatnie jego ramiona.

  - Zacznij iść, a droga sama się znajdzie. Pomyśl… Na przemyślenie tego daję ci… – Liam odsuwa się z lekkim uśmiechem, zerkając na zegarek na nadgarstku. – Daję ci całe moje życie.

                 _Nie wiadomo, co Liam ma na myśli. Wydaje mi się, że z przyjaciela zamienia się w kogoś innego. Kogo? Nie wiem._

(*)

                Kiedy Louis widzi ich razem – Liama i Zayna – jego serce jednocześnie raduje się i rozpada, a jego oczy wypełniają łzy szczęścia i smutku. Nie może nic poradzić na to, że zastanawia się jakby to było, gdyby to on znalazł się na miejscu Liama; gdyby to on był przyjacielem Zayna, powoli przeradzającym się w jego kochanka.

                Myśli o tym za każdym razem, gdy Niall bada jego serce, za każdym razem, gdy wykonuje te bezsensowne ćwiczenia wydolnościowe, których wyniki nigdy nie będą pozytywne. Myśli o tym, gdy leży na szpitalnym łóżku, z mamą u boku, trzymającą jego dłoń i żartując, by poprawić jej oczy.

                Żartując nawet wtedy, gdy w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy tuż po tym, jak widzi bladą twarz Nialla, gdy zgniata w złości zapis EKG.

(*)

  - Kocham cię. Kocham cię, Louis – mówi Liam, gdy tylko chłopak otwiera mu drzwi.

  - Och. – Louis przewraca oczami, zdezorientowany. – Dzięki?

  - Spójrz na mnie! Patrz na to! – mówi Liam, zniecierpliwiony, wskazując w dół.

  - Nie chcę!

                Liam chichocze, a potem łapie w palce czerwony krawat przewiązany przez szyję.

  - Dostałem go od Zayna. Razem z listem miłosnym.

  - Świetne. – Louis zaciska wargi i idzie do kuchni, a Liam podąża za nim.

  - Ty… jesteś kimś wyjątkowym, człowieku. Gdyby nie ty, nic by się nie stało – mówi Liam.

                Louis nie odpowiada, tylko szykuje dwa kubki i wlewa wodę do czajnika, a potem zapala gaźnik.

  - Jesteś geniuszem… Inteligentny i błyskotliwy. Powinieneś napisać książkę! „Sześć dni i chłopak będzie twój”.

                Louis parska śmiechem i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Liama. Chłopak siedzi przy stole z rozjaśnioną twarzą, podekscytowany.

  - Nawet ja myślałem o takim tytule. – Potem Louis zauważa Zayna, stającego w progu kuchni i natychmiast poważnieje. – Daj spokój, co zrobiłem, to zrobiłem… Miałeś dużo szczęścia. Bo to nie moja zasługa. – Kręci gorączkowo głową. – Co niby zrobiłem? To wszystko twoja zasługa, wszystkiego doknałeś sam dzięki twojej miłości.

                Liam uśmiecha się pogodnie.

  - Jesteś cudowny, nie chcesz za to wdzięczności.

  - Nie, nie, nie.

  - Raz mnie posłuchaj. – Liam nakazuje głośno, a Louis wzdycha, pokonany, unikając wzroku Zayna.

                Chłopak siedzący przy stole przeczesuje palcami włosy i wzdycha, rozkojarzony.

  - Prawdajest taka, że dzięki tobie Zayn jest w moim sercu. W każdym jego bicu, w każdym oddechu..

  - I w mojej kuchni – wtrąca Louis.

  - I w twojej… – Liam odwraca się akurat w chwili, by zauważyć, jak Zayn wybiega z mieszkania.

                Obydwaj podrywają się ze swoich miejsc i biegną za nim.

  - Zayn! Zayn, poczekaj!

                Liam chwyta jego ramię, ale Zayn wyrywa się jak oparzony, odsuwając się od niego. Jego oczy lśnią, a policzki są zaróżowione.

  - Zostaw mnie. Co?! Dobrze się bawiłeś, łamiąc mi serce? „Sześć dni i chłopak będzie twój”? Wow – mówi z fałszywym podziwiem. – Obaj zasługujecie na nagrodę.

                Zayn odwraca się, ale gdy Liam mówi ciche „posłuchaj”, zawraca, uderzając go z dłoni w klatkę piersiową.

  - Nie! To ty posłuchaj! – warczy. – Myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem i ci się wyżaliłem… A ty powtórzyłeś to jemu! – Odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. – A on chce się bawić w Boga. Pomyślał „Nie mogę kochać Zayna, to sprawię, że ktoś inny go pokocha”.

  - Kocham cię i to jest prawda – przerywa mu Liam.

  - To nie prawda! Złamałeś moje serce, zraniłeś mnie…

                Liam odwraca głowę, zagryzając wargi. Zapada krótka cisza, zanim Zayn patrzy na Louisa, którego oczy lśnią.

  - Wcześniej w moim życiu brakowało uśmiechu i szczęścia… – mówi z żalem. – Ale przynajmniej miałem przyjaciela. Teraz nawet to mi odebrałeś.

                Przełyka ciężko ślinę i odwraca się, odchodząc. Louis ociera twarz dłonią, a potem wyciąga z kieszeni Liama jego skórzany notatnik, otwierając go na przypadkowej stronie.

   - Zayn – mówi, patrząc w niego. – Szkoda, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak cię kocham. Kocham cię bardzo, Zayn…

                Zayn zatrzymuje się, a potem odwraca, a jego twarz lśni od łez. Stoją w trójkę na ulicy, sami, patrząc na siebie.

  - A potem jest napisane… – mówi, przerzucając puste kartki. – Kocham cię i…

                Liam odwraca wzrok, pokonany, ale kiedy Louis zaczyna mówić dalej, patrzy na niego w szoku, tak samo jak Zayn.

  - …i kiedy zamykam oczy, widzę ciebie. Gdy otwieram oczy, pragnę cię zobaczyć… – Louis zerka na Liama, ale ten wpatruje się w Zayna. – Gdy cię nie ma, czuję cię wszędzie. W każdej sekundzie, minucie. Zawsze.

               Louis nie patrzy już w notatnik. Jego oczy połyskują niebezpiecznie, gdy spogląda na Zayna, nie obawiając się tego, że chłopak może coś zauważyć, ponieważ jego brązowe oczy są skupione na Liamie.

  - Moje oczy szukają tylko ciebie. Nazwij to miłością, szaleństwem czy biciem mego serca – mówi drżącym głosem. – Dla mnie to jedno i to samo. Tak wielu ludzi kocha… ale nikt nie kocha tak, jak ja. Bo nikt nie ma kogoś takiego, jak ty. – Jego głos robi się cichy, gdy łzy powoli staczają się po policzkach. – Nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć. I nie chcę. Jesteś mój i będę cię kochał przez całe życie. Aż do śmierci. A nawet po niej.

                Zayn oddycha z trudem, patrząc na Liama wielkimi oczyma i dopiero po chwili Louis także na niego spogląda, zanim odchrząkuje, próbując pozbyć się łez.

  - To wszystko Liam napisał w swoim notatniku. Jak on może zranić? – Uśmiecha się, klepiąc go po ramieniu i oddając skórzany notatnik. – Twój charakter pisma jest straszny – mówi, a potem odchodzi.

                Opiera się o drzwi domu, oddychając ciężko, próbując uspokoić kołaczące serce, kiedy podchodzi do niego Liam wolnym krokiem, trzymając w ręku swój notatnik. Spoglą na niego niepewnie, zanim się odzywa.

  - Louis… To wszystko… To nie ja.

                Louis wypuszcza cichy śmiech pomiędzy spierzchniętych warg.

  - Nie napisałeś, ale ja powiedziałem. Napisałbyś to samo – mówi pewnie. – Wyraziłem twoje uczucia. Muszę… – odchrząkuje, gdy czuje, że znów może się rozpłakać. – Muszę iść, wybacz.

(*)

                Zayn stoi na balkonie, wpatrując się w księżyc w pełni. Wiatr targa liści i szumi głośno w ciszy nocy, kiedy jego matka podchodzi do niego i opiera się o barierkę.

  - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – mówi łagodnym głosem. – Synku. Żeby uczucie było spełnione… Potrzebna jest nie tylko miłość, ale i siła. Twój ojciec bardzo nas kochał, ale był słabym człowiekiem. – Kobieta urywa, spoglądając w gwiazdy. – Odszedł i nie pomyślał, co z nami będzie po jego śmierci. – Pociąga nosem, a potem spogląda na niego z uśmiechem. – Ale Liam nie jest słaby… i bardzo cię kocha.

                Zayn patrzy w dół, zaciskając dłonie na metalowej poręczy. Oddycha powoli, napawając się ciszą.

  - Z jaką łatwością nazwałaś ojca słabym człowiekiem… A Liam? – Unosi wzrok. – Korzystał z pomocy innych, by zdobyć swoją miłość. Czy to nie oznaka słabości?

                Patricia kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach, ściskając je mocno.

  - Skorzystał z pomocy, by zdobyć miłość. Co w tym złego? – Milknie na chwilę, patrząc mu w oczy. – Nadal uważam, że Liam jest silny. Wie, że kochasz innego, a jednak chce być z tobą. To właśnie jest siła – mówi. – To właśnie jest miłość. Jeśli odrzucisz jego uczucie… Będzie to decyzja chłopaka. A jeśli potem będziesz żałować… – Opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, przymykając powieki. – Będzie to żal mężczyzny.

(*)

  - Liam?

                Zayn mruży oczy. Jest ciemno. Salon Liama pogrążony jest w ciemności, a on nie widzi niczego, dopóki nagle nie pojawia się płomień zapałki, a chwilę później zapalają się długie, białe świece ustawione w pokoju, oświetlając twarz Liama, ubranego w czarny garnitur. Chłopak rzuca Zaynowi krótki uśmiech, a potem chwyta czarne pudełko ułożone na stole i podchodzi do niego, chwytając jego dłoń.

  - Liam, co się… – zaczyna Zayn, ale Liam natychmiast mu przerywa.

  - Proszę… – mówi łagodnie, ściskając jego dłoń. – Wiem, że w twoim sercu nie ma miłości do mnie. Ale wiem też, że pewnego dnia tam będzie. Na pewno. A ja będę czekał na ten dzień. Bo wiem, że on nadejdzie…

                Zayn unosi wzrok, patrząc w jasną, skupioną twarz Liama. Dzielą ich tylko centymetry i czuje na swoich ustach jego oddech, gdy ten mówi cicho, szeptem, jakby to był jakiś sekret, jak by nikt nie mógł tego usłyszeć, pomimo tego, że są sami.

  - Dzisiaj musisz zaufać mojej miłości. Starczy jej dla nas obu. Zayn… wyjdź za mnie.  
(*)

                Dom Malików jest wypełniony. Meredith i Waliyha siedzą na kanapie, niecierpliwie. Harry siorbie swoją herbatę, pan Simon i Jay rozmawiają półgłosem, podczas gdy Louis i Patricia chodzą nerwowo w kółko. Wszyscy podrywają się, gdy dzwoni telefon trzymany przez Louisa, który odmiera natychmiast.

  - Tak?

                Słucha przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem się rozłącza, czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich osób. Powoli odwraca się do nich, uśmiechając się.

  - Powiedział tak.

                Mieszkanie eksploduje śmiechem i okrzykami, a Louis uśmiecha się, powstrzymując łzy, gdy przytula do siebie mamę i Patricię.

(*)

                Zaręczyny Liama i Zayna są wypełnione radością i miłością, głośną muzyką, tańcami i śpiewiem. I nagle, na środku parkietu, Louis powoli osuwa się na kolana, blady i spocony, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Jego niebieskie oczy są rozbiegane i szeroko otwarte, jakby zdziwione tym, co się dzieje. Widzi swoją mamę, uśmiechniętą i szczęśliwą. Widzi Patricię tańczącą z Waliyhą… Przymyka powieki, odurzony zapachami i głośną muzyką, a gdy znów je otwiera, widzi Zayna tańczącego z Liamem.

                Wstaje ciężko i potyka się, schodząc z parkietu, z dłonią przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej. Nie ma pojęcia jak, ale dostaje się do domu, a gdy jego matka przyjeżdża, zastaje go w sypialni, siedzącego pod łóżkiem, w przepoconej koszuli, dyszącego i trzęsącego się mocno.

(*)

                Zayn zamiera, dostrzegając w sklepie Nialla. Blondyn popycha przed sobą wózek z małą, jasnowłosą dziewczynką, trzymającą w pulchnych piąstkach grzechotkę. Liam także się zatrzymuje, wędrując za wzrokiem swojego męża, a jego oczy otwierają się szerzej.

  - Cześć, Niall – mówi Zayn zachrypniętym głosem.

                Blondyn podrywa głowę i patrzy na nich zdezorientowany.

  - Cześć?

  - J-jestem Zayn. Przyjaciel Louisa.

  - Och, Zayn! – Niall uśmiecha się promiennie, a skóra wokół jego oczu się marszczy. – Louis ciągle o tobie mówi.

  - Mam nadzieję, że dobre rzeczy. – Zayn śmieje się cicho. – To Liam, mój narzeczony. Liam, to Niall, Louisa… – urywa, niezdolny do dokończenia tego zdania.

  - Miło mi poznać. – Niall kiwa głową, kołysając wózkiem, gdy dziewczynka zaczyna gaworzyć. – Spacerujecie? Ja też! Dziś nasza rocznica, wybraliśmy się na rodzinny obiad.

  - Och. – Zayn mruga, zaskoczony. – Louis też tutaj jest?

                Blondyn marszczy brwi, zdezorientowany.

  - Louis? Niby czemu? – Potem odwraca się i woła. – Gemma! Gemma, chodź tutaj!

                Podchodzi do nich wysoka kobieta z długimi włosami o miodowej barwie i brązowych oczach oraz ciepłym uśmiechu. Od razu przylega do boku Nialla, patrząc na nich z zainteresowaniem.

  - Gemma, to przyjaciele Louisa. Zayn i Liam. Kochani, to moja żona, Gemma.

                Zayn mruga, zaskoczony, a Liam takze wydaje się być zbity z tropu. Gemma posyła im promienny uśmiech i ściska ich dłonie.

  - Poznaliśmy się przez Louisa – wyznaje. – Świetny z niego facet, pełen życia. Chce, żeby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, ale teraz…

  - Gemma. – Niall szturcha ją delikatnie, a jego uśmiech powoli znika.

  - Gdy go widzę… Naprawdę, kiedy widzę Louisa, nie mogę uwierzyć, że pozostało mu tak mało czasu – mówi, a Niall spuszcza wzrok, skrępowany. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że jesteście przy nim, gdy nadeszły jego ostatnie dni.

                Zayn cofa się, jakby uderzony. Jego płuca odmawiają współpracy, a gardło zaciska się boleśnie, gdy myśli fruwają jak szalone.          
**_\- O, nie, nie. – Louis łapie go za nadgarstek, przyciągając z powrotem. – Żyj. Ciesz się. Uśmiechaj. Kto wie, może jutro nie nadejdzie?_**

                Jego oczy zachodzą łzami, a serce tłucze w piersi.

**_\- To Niall – mówi chłopak, biorąc od niego zdjęcie._ **

**_\- Niall?_ **

**_\- Mój chłopak._ **

Niemal dusi się, próbując złapać oddech.

**_Jesteś mój i będę cię kochał przez całe życie. Aż do śmierci. A nawet po niej._ **

                I Zayn płacze, ponieważ jego serce pęka.  
(*)

                Louis wbiega do mieszkania Liama, dysząc ciężko i trzymajac się za serce. Znajduje go na tarasie, spoglądającego na spokojnie płynącą Tamizę i kiedy chłopak słyszy go, odwraca się powoli.

  - Okłamałeś mnie – mówi cicho. – Kochasz Zayna.

  - Nie kocham go – odpowiada Louis.

                Liam śmieje się sucho i podnosi dłoń ze skrzyżowanymi palcami, kręcąc głową.

  - Od tego prawda się nie zmieni. Kochasz Zayna, a on kocha ciebie. Co ja robię w tej historii miłosnej?

                Louis prostuje się wciąż przytrzymując dłoń po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, cały spocony.

  - Te historie dzieją się między dwoma sercami. Za kilka miesięcy mojego serca już nie będzie… Będę tylko wspomnieniem. Ty jesteś prawdziwy!

  - Mogę stanąć twarzą w twarz z prawdą – mówi Liam. – Ale nie mogę walczyć ze wspomnieniem.

  - Przestań! – krzyczy Louis. – Jeśli tak mówisz, to znaczy, że nie kochasz go tak bardzo, jak myślałem. Nie kochasz Zayna.

  - Co ty wiesz o mojej miłości?! On jest dla mnie wszystkim, jest moim życiem!

  - I pozwalasz mu odejść? Nie rozumiesz? – pyta łagodniej, chwytając jego ramię. – Zayn dostanie mnie i zaraz straci. Co zyska tracąc ciebie? Ani miłości, ani prawdziwej przyjaźni. Jego miłość należy do ciebie. Potrzeba trochę czasu, a ja go nie mam! Cholera!

                Ociera twarz dłońmi i oddycha głośno, a Liam zaciska wargi, patrząc wzrok.

  - Zayn należy do ciebie. Nie możesz go opuścisz… Jeśli nie dla siebie… Jeśli nie dla Zayna… Zrób to dla umierającego człowieka – mówi łamiącym się głosem. – Nie możesz go opuścić i koniec!

                Odwraca się powoli, ale Liam go zatrzymuje, pytając gorzkim głosem:

  - Gdybyś był mną, co byś zrobił?

                Louis zerka przez ramię.

  - Chciałbym być tobą… Bardzo bym chciał.

(*)

                Louis wciąż płacze, gdy stoi pod drzewem w parku na drżących nogach. Widzi Zayna, idącego w jego stronę i jego serce rozpada się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dostrzega jego zaczerwienione oczy. Nic nie mówi, gdy chłopak podchodzi i unosi trzęsącą się dłoń, przyciskając ją do klatki piersiowej Louisa.

  - Tak bardzo mnie kochasz… – szepcze. – Że chcesz, bym nawet po twoim odejściu był kochany? Nawet przez kogoś innego…? Dlaczego? – pyta, zaciskając palce na jego bluzce. – Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie kochasz? Dlaczego?!

  - Nie kocham cię, Zayn… Nie kocham… – mówi przez płacz, przyciskając go do siebie. – Nikogo nie kocham… Nie…

                Zanoszą się płaczem w swoich objęciach, szlochając i drżąc, trzymając się mocno i rozpaczliwie.

  - Dlaczego mnie kochasz? – szepcze Zayn w jego koszulkę.

                A potem stoją tak, tuląc się do siebie i płaczą. Płaczą.

(*)

                Louis znów płacze, gdy Zayn i Liam biorą ślub. Stoi przy nich przy ołtarzu, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, gdy składają sobie przysięgę i być może – tylko być może – wyobraża sobie, że to on stoi obok Zayna i trzyma jego dłoń.

(*)

  - Louis…?

                Louis otwiera powieki. Są ciężkie i wydaje mu się, że mijają wieki, zanim w końcu się podnoszą, ale walczy z nimi i rozgląda się przez chwilę, otumaniony.

  - Wszyscy tu są… – mówi cicho jego mama, siedząca na krześle przy jego łóżku.

                I rzeczywiście. Widzi Patricię, obejmującą Waliyhę, babcię Meredith i wujka Simona, widzi Harry’ego, a także Liama i Zayna. Widzi ich smutne oczy i poważne twarze i łza ucieka po jego policzku, a on nawet nie ma szans, by ją powstrzymać. Odwraca wzrok od pełnych łez oczu Zayna i unosi drżącą dłoń, machając do Waliyhi, która wyrywa się z objęć matki i podchodzi do niego powoli, zagryzając wargi, powstrzymując łzy, które i tak spływają po jej dziecięcej twarzyczce. Podaje mu kwiatek, a Louis przyjmuje go, patrząc na nią uważnie.

  - Wyjdziesz za mnie? – pyta zmęczonym głosem.

                Waliyha kręci głową, a jej dolna warga drży mocno.

  - Proszę…

                Dziewczynka chwyta gwałtownie powietrze i potakuje, a on uśmiecha się szepcząc ciche „dziękuję” i ociera jej twarz z łez, gdy Patricia podchodzi, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

  - Liyah, daj Louisowi odpocząć… Przyjdziemy jutro.

                Louis sięga, chwytając jej dłoń i ściska ją słabo.

  - Trish…

                Kobieta spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się przez łzy, przeczesując palcami jego włosy w czułym, matczynym geście, a potem pochyla się, przyciskając miękki pocałunek do jego chłodnego czoła i trwa tak przez chwilę, a jej ciałem wstrząsa szloch.

                Kiedy Trish się prostuje i Louis widzi jej łzy, kręci głową w niemym „nie, nie płacz”, a ona ociera jego łzy, a potem odwraca się i odsuwa, a jej miejsce zastępuje Meredith i Harry.

  - Babciu Meredith – mówi, a kobieta pociąga nosem.

                Harry sięga, chwytając jego dłoń i ściskając ją mocno. Jego zielone oczy lśnią, gdy przechyla głowę.

  - Dziękuję… – szepcze. – Dobranoc, słodki – mówi, a potem przyciska dłonie do ust, próbując powstrzymać płacz.

                Potem wszyscy wychodzą, a Louis obraca głowę patrząc na Zayna i Liama. Zayn uśmiecha się słabo, a on odwzajemnia ten gest, choć jego usta drżą. Zayn podchodzi bliżej, przysiadając na łóżku, a Louis łapie go za ramię, poklepując lekko.

  - Louis… – szepcze chłopak i pochyla się nad nim, ale Louis uśmiecha się i kręci głową, układając palec na wargach Zayna.

                Zayn niemal na nim leży, gdy patrzą sobie w oczy, łkając cicho i ściskając kurczowo swoje dłonie, a potem chłopak zrywa się i wybiega z głośnym płaczem, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Louis patrzy za nim i widzi, jak zatrzymuje się w połowie korytarza, opierając o okno, drżąć niekontrolowanie, dopóki drzwi ponownie się nie zamykają.

                Tym razem Liam podchodzi bliżej, zajmując miejsce Zayna i patrzy na Louisa.

  - Jak się czujesz? – pyta cicho.

  - Fantastycznie.

                Liam kręci głową i parska śmiechem.

  - Wybacz.

  - Zayn jest twój w tym życiu… Ale w każdym następnym…. W każdym następnym będzie mój. Obiecaj mi. Obiecaj.

                Liam powoli potakuje.

  - Obiecuję – szepcze.

                Louis bierze wdech i przymyka powieki, a kiedy je otwiera, widzi skrzyżowane palce Liama i parska śmiechem wymieszanym z łzami.

  - Ty psie… – Śmieje się.

                A potem Liam prostuje palce i patrząc mu w oczy, mówi:

  - Obiecuję.

  - Dzięki – mówi. Wzdycha i spuszcza wzrok. – A teraz chcę zasnąć. Obudź mnie, zanim wyjdziesz – mówi, a w jego oczach widać iskierki.

                Liam pociera nos i uśmiecha się, a potem chwyta jego dłoń, a Louis przymyka powieki. Leży tak przez chwilę, a serce Liama bije mocniej.

  - Louis?

                Louis otwiera powieki i przewraca oczami.

  - Jeszcze nie, idioto.

                Śmieją się przez chwilę, a potem Louis zamyka oczy i zasypia z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, by się już więcej nie obudzić.

(*)

 **20 lat później  
**   - I odszedł – mówi Zayn z łzami w oczach. – Zostawił nas wszystkich. Stał się wspomnieniem, które jest podstawą więzi, łączących mnie z najbliższymi. – Uśmiecha się, spoglądając na swoją siostrę. – Był moją pierwszą miłością. I twoją, Liyah.

                Waliyha kiwa głową, uśmiechając się czule.

  - Nigdy go nie zapomnę – ciągnie Zayn. – Nauczył mnie miłości. Miłości do życia. Do samego siebie. Do Liama. Nigdy go nie zapomnę.

                Liam podchodzi wolnym krokiem, kładąc dłonie na ramionach Zayna i pochyla się nad nim.

  - My. My nigdy go nie zapomnimy – poprawia go i całuje w czoło.

  - Tato!

                Wszyscy troje obracają się, spoglądając na dwunastoletnią dziewczynę, stojącą po kolana w śniegu, obejmującą się mocno ramionami.

  - Robi się zimno, możemy iść do domu?

  - Idziemy, kochanie – odpowiada Zayn i wstaje z drewnianej ławeczki.

                Liam obejmuje go ramieniem, przyciągając do swojego boku, gdy idą przez zaspy do domu.

  - Od kilku dni ci nie mówiłem…

  - Czego? – pyta Zayn, marszcząc brwi.

  - Że cię kocham.

                 _Jestem Zayn Javaad Malik-Payne. A to była moja historia._

 

*Saraswati - jest jedną z trzech najważniejszych bogiń w świecie hinduizmu.


End file.
